I Was Born To Love You Book 2
by Lillypad20048
Summary: Tessa, Randy and Sidney have all moved on with their lives following the Woodsboro Massacre and have found themselves at Windsor College. Will they be able to keep their lives together when a copycat starts replaying the Woodsboro Murders and will they survive a second time?. My take on scream 2.
1. Two Months Later

Today was the day when Sidney Prescott, Tessa Riley and Randy Meeks would be leaving Woodsboro together and moving to Windsor to join the college there.

Sidney was taking drama, Randy and Tessa were taking film theory.

"Are you about ready Tess?" Dewey shouted from downstairs. He was going to take the three of them to the airport.

"Yeah" Tess said coming down the stairs with bags.

Dewey took her bags to the car and put them in the boot. He still had a limp.

Mrs Riley had tears in her eyes "You be safe Tess".

"Of course I will be mom" Tess smiled hugging her mother tight.

"I love you Tess." Her mother said.

" I love you too" Tess said.

"Are you definitely sure this is what you want?" Her mother then asked.

"Yes I'm sure. It'll be great. Me, Sid and Randy" Tess said.

" And you be good to that young man. He loves you" her mother said.

" I know mom I'm just not ready to be with anyone yet. This is me time. He knows it and he's been great about the whole thing" Tess said.

"Just tread carefully hon" her mother said.

"I really do love him" Tessa said truthfully.

Let's get going. We gotta get Sid and Randy" Dewey said coming back in the lounge.

"Ok Dewey. Bye mom. I'll ring when we arrive" she said hugging and kissing her mother.

"Safe flight sweetheart" Mrs Riley said.

Tess got in the car with Dewey.

"We'll get Randy first, he's closer" Dewey said starting the car.

"OK Dew" She said getting in the passenger seat next to him.

They drove off and pulled up outside Randy's house.

"I'll go Dew. I wanna talk to Martha and his mom" She said opening the car door.

"Ok Tess. Don't be long though, you guys don't wanna miss your flight" Dewey said keeping the car engine running.

Tess approached the front door and took a breath and knocked on the door.

Martha answered the door "Hey Tess! He's upstairs!" She said with excitement. Tess and Martha had always got on together as they both shared the same love of scary movies. Martha would often join Tess and Randy during their movie marathons.

Tess stepped inside the house giving Martha a hug. "How's school?" Tess asked her.

"It's OK" Martha smiled. "Rand!! It's Tess!!" Martha then shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a min!" Randy shouted from his room.

"I think it's so need that you are both going to study films at college. I wish I could go. It beats school" Martha said.

"Maybe you can join us when you graduate next year?" Tess suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Martha smiled.

"Where's your mom?" Tess asked.

"She's out in the garden at the moment. I'll go and get her" Martha said.

"Ok" Tess said.

Tess stood alone in the house. She could hear Randy moving about upstairs. Then she heard his bedroom door go and he came down with his bags. His face lit up when he saw her "Hey Tess" He smiled as he put his bags down to put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

They then broke apart "You all set Rand?" She asked smiling.

"I think so. How about you?" He asked unable to take his eyes off her.

"I think so too" She said.

The backdoor then opened and Martha and Mrs Meeks walked. Mrs Meeks smiled to see Tess "Hi Tessa how are you sweetheart?" She asked giving her a hug.

"I'm ok Mrs Meeks. How are you?" Tessa asked.

"I'm well. I'm so proud of Randy but sad he's leaving" Mrs Meeks said.

"We'll be back mom" Randy said putting his arm around his mother's back.

"I know you will Randy. Can I talk to Tess alone for a minute please?" She said.

Randy and Martha took his bags out to the car and chatted to Dewey.

"Is everything ok Mrs Meeks?" Tessa asked puzzled.

"Everything is fine dear. I just want to know what is going on between you two. He won't tell me anything" Mrs Meeks said.

"We're taking a break for a bit" Tess answered.

"So are you together?" She then asked.

"No we're not. I need a break from this thing between us" Tess replied.

"I see. Please don't break his heart Tess. He adores you and loves you so much. Whenever your name is mentioned his face lights up and he has such sparkle in his eyes" Mrs Meeks said.

"I don't ever intend to hurt him Mrs Meeks. I really do love him. It's just wth everything that happened with Tatum, and I thinking Randy was responsible I'm just not in the best place for a serious relationship, and I know that is what he wants. He wants a proper relationship, maybe even settle down after college and I'm not in the right place. But I said I'll know when I am. College will help. Just getting away from here will help" Tess said trying to reassure her. "I love your son so much Mrs Meeks, and one day I hope to be a member of your family".

"Thank You Tess. That has made me feel a lot happier" She smiled giving Tess another hug "You better get going".

They both stood up "Yep we had".

Tess and Mrs Meeks walked to the car. Dewey and Mrs Meeks had a warm hello then Randy and Tess got in the backseats together and they drove off leaving Martha and Mrs Meeks.

They then drove to Sidney's house.

Tess and Randy got out of the car and knocked on her door. "Hey Sid!!" They both said.

"Hey guys!" Sidney said excited. Since the murders Sidney had dramatically changed her look. She had cut her hair down to her chin. Tess was considering changing hers too.

Randy grabbed her bags whilst Sidney said goodbye to her father Neil. He had recovered from his traumatic kidnapping.

They all got back into the car and Dewey dropped them all off at the airport. The flight was around five hours and they then took a cab to Windsor College.

When they arrived, Randy paid the driver and they carried their bags to main reception.

"Hello, I'm Randall Meeks, and this is Tessa Riley and Sidney Prescott. We are just starting here" Randy smiled at the receptionist.

"I'll just find your names and room numbers on my computer" She smiled typing them in on the computer.

She then handed them keys and room numbers.

"Shame we aren't sharing a room" groaned Randy.

"We can still hang out Rand" She smiled.

He put his arm around her "I know Tess".

"I wonder what our roommates are like" Pondered Sidney.

"Hopefully nice" Smiled Tess.

They came to Sidney's room and she knocked on the door then opened the door. Sat down at a table writing notes was a young black girl about Sidney's age. The girl stood up and smiled "Hi I'm Hallie McDaniel, you must be Sidney Prescott"

"Yes I am. It's lovely to meet you" Sidney said offering her hand out to shake which Hallie returned "And these are my two friends Tess and Randy".

Hallie was amoured by Randy "Hey" She smiled.

"Hey" Randy said back ignoring her flirty looks.

"It's great to meet you Tess" Hallie smiled.

"And you" Tess replied.

"Well we best be off" Randy said walking towards the door.

"We'll catch you later Sid. Bye Hallie" Tess said.

They left the two new roommates to get aquainted.

They carried on trying to find Sid's room.

"Seriously where is my room? It's not like I even know my roommate's name?" She asked Randy in frustation.

"What's your room number?" Asked a guy's voice from behind her.

She turned round to see a young guy maybe 3 or 4 years older than her. He had dark brown spiky hair and bright eyes.

"Oh hi" She smiled at the young man. Randy wasn't amused "I'm in room 342" she answered.

"I know where it is. It's a few doors down from me. Here, let me show you" he smiled at Tess.

"Thanks" she said. "Are you alright to find your room Rand?" She then turned round to face Randy who glared.

"Yeah I'll manage. See you Tess" he said miffed walking away he then quickly turned round to watch Tess and this guy walk in the opposite direction.

Randy soon found his room and was sharing with a guy named Paul. Who was a typical jerk and the opposite of Randy.

"So what are you studying?" The guy asked making conversation.

"I'm doing film theory with Randy" she smiled.

"So am I!!" The guy exclaimed "Maybe we can become friends?" he then asked.

"I'd like that" she said "I'm Tessa Riley".

"Oh excuse me, I'm Mickey Alteri. It's lovely to meet you" he said with a glint in his eye. "Was that your boyfriend before?" he asked.

"Uhh.. no" she said not wanting to explain the situation "We're just friends".

"So you're single then?" he asked hoping to get to know her more. And what he had seen so far he really liked.

"Yes I am" Tess stated as they walked along the corridor.

"Me too" he said.

They walked along in silence until Mickey pointed out her room "Here you go, room 342" he asked knocking on the door for her.

A pretty blonde girl answered "Oh hey Mick" she smiled warmly.

"Hey Cici, I was just showing your new roommate where she needed to go" Mickey smiled.

"Ahh your Tessa. Hi I'm Cici Cooper. It's nice to meet you" Cici smiled.

"Hi Cici" Tess said.

"Well I better be off. See you both in class" Mickey smiled leaving the two girls in the doorway.

"Thanks Mickey" Tess shouted to him.

"Well come in Tessa" Cici said showing her in.

Tessa walked in the dorm room. It was painted purple which was Cici's favourite colour.

"I love the colour of the room" Tess smiled admiring the room.

"Thanks, my daddy paid for the work" Cici said.

Tess went over to her side of the room putting the bags down on the bed.

"So what are you studying?" Cici asked sitting down on her sofa.

"I'm doing film theory with my friend Randy" Tess said.

Cici gasped "Randy as in Randy Meeks?".

"Yes that's him" Tess said confused.

"Oh sorry I just remember hearing about him in the paper after the murders at Woodsboro. I saw his picture in the paper and I thought he was adorable. My god, he's here and he's a friend of yours! Do you think you could put a good word in for me if he's single of course" Cici smiled hopeful.

"Uhhh" She said not knowing what to say instead she decided to just say "I'll introduce you".

"I think Mickey likes you" Cici said with a smirk.

"Whaa" Tess said.

"He was totally checking you out Tess!" she exclaimed "He did have a crush on Hallie but I think he got over that when she kept turning him down. What do you think?" Cici asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not really dating at the moment" Tess said.

"Why?" Cici asked.

"My sister died and I went through a harrowing time. At the moment I just want to get my life back on track" Tess stated.

"I get it" Cici gave her a comforting smile. "Want a tour?" she then asked.

"Sure, in a bit when I've unpacked" Tess said opening her bags up and placing clothes away.

Tessa unpacked her stuff. And when she had done her and Cici went on a tour and showed her around the campus.

They then went into the cafeteria for lunch. Tess ordered fries and a hamburger and a can of Pepsi and Cici ordered a salad as she was watching her figure.

"Hey there's Micky" Cici exclaimed. Tess turned round and smiled at him as he joined their table.

"Hey girls" he smiled sitting next to Tess rather than Cici. Cici gave him a smirk.

"Hi Mickey" Tess said shyly.

"How are you finding things?" Micky asked her.

"It's been great. Cici showed me around" Tessa smiled.

"Ready for your first lesson later?" Mickey asked.

"Definitely. Excuse me for a few minutes whilst I see if Randy is in here" Tess said standing up leaving just Mickey and Cici at the table.

"Sooooo" Cici began.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Don't deny it" Cici smirked.

"Deny what?" He asked.

"You like Tess don't you?" She asked him.

"Nooo" he scoffed in denial.

"Mickey, I can see it in your face!!" Cici exclaimed enjoying winding him up.

"She's pretty I'll give you that but I don't think she wants a relationship" Mickey said.

"She's been through a tough patch. Give her time. Oh did you know she's friends with Randy Meeks?" Cici asked.

"Yes, that's the guy she arrived with. We're all in the same class" Mickey stated.

"I know!! I've asked her to put in a good word for me" Cici said.

"And why would she do that?" Mickey asked.

"Because he's fucking cute!" Cici exclaimed.

"Aren't you dating Ted?" Mickey asked.

"We're just friends with benefits" Cici laughed eating her salad.

Tessa walked to the queue and found Randy waiting to pay for his food standing and talking to a guy.

"Hey Rand" Tess smiled.

"Oh hey Tess" he said not happily like his usual self.

"Hi I'm Paul. I'm Randy's roommate. You must be Tessa. He's told me all about you. A little too much" Paul smiled also amoured by her beauty.

"It's nice to meet you"Tess smiled. "You're quiet Rand" she observed.

"I'm fine" he said sharply.

"Woah sorry I spoke" Tess said running off.

"Sorry Tess!" Randy exclaimed.

But she ran away not wanting to speak to him.

"What's wrong Tess?" Mickey asked noticing she seemed tense.

"It's nothing" Tess dismissed him.

Tessa saw Randy and Paul sit at a table. She could see him glancing over at Mickey with a jealous look.

Tess said in her head "He's jealous of Mickey".

A little later Sidney came over to their table with a young man called Derek who was a friend of Hallie's.

"Oh hey Derek" Mickey said.

"Hi Mick, Hi Cici. You must be Tessa. Sid has told me about you" said Derek who was a hardworking student and wanted to be a doctor.

"It's nice to meet you Derek" Smiled Tessa. He was defintely handsome. Sidney could do a lot worse.

Cici, Mickey, Tessa, Sidney, Hallie and Derek were sat at the table getting to know each other and were laughing and joking. Randy could only look on with jealously at the girl he loved.

After Cici, Mickey, Tessa and Randy had their first film theory lesson together Tessa grabbed hold of Randy.

"We need to talk" She said seriously.

"Sure. Let's go into town and explore and we can talk" Randy smiled.

They found a restaurant and they ordered dinner in which Randy paid for.

They sat down with their burger and fries.

"What's going on Randy?" She asked chewing a frie.

"It's nothing Tess" he said obviously lying.

"Don't lie to me Rand" She stated.

"Ok fine, I fear I will loose you to Mickey" Randy said.

"Don't be silly! He's just a friend. I don't like him like that" she said truthfully.

"Well he certainly seems to like you Tess!" Randy exclaimed.

"So?" She asked.

"I'm scared I'll lose you. If it isn't him it will be someone else" Randy said looking her in the eyes.

"I told you. I just want to make friends and deal with my issues and then I want us to be together" She said firmly.

"I know you did but sometimes things change,people change. I don't want us to drift. You have no idea how much it hurt to see you all together at lunch" Randy said.

"You and Paul could have joined us" Tess said.

"I know. Ah I'm just a fool" Randy said.

"You're not. And you have every right to have fears, everyone does. But i promise I want you and noone else. This was the whole point of coming here to make new friends and move on" Tess said.

"Just promise we won't fall apart" Randy said.

"We won't" she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

They finished up their dinner both happy to have cleared the air between them.

It did not take long for Sidney and Derek to begin a relationship together. And the more time Mickey and Tessa spent together Mickey realised he really liked her so he was going to ask her out.

"Tess? Can I grab you for a minute?" he asked in the corridor as she was walking with Cici.

"Sure" Tess smiled.

Cici carried on by herself whilst Mickey and Tess found somewhere to sit together.

"What's up Mick?" she asked.

"I know we have only known each other for like two months but I really, really like you. Can I take you out for coffee?" He asked nervously.

" Yeah sure" she smiled not thinking much of it. Sure, he liked her but it didn't have to mean anything. After all it was just two friends going for coffee.

A few days later Tess and Mickey left the campus and walked together chatting and laughing "What's your favourite movie Tess? It's so stupid, we've known each other for two months and I haven't asked".

"Halloween" She stated.

"Great choice" he said.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Anything by James Cameron. I like Terminator a lot" He stated.

"Did you know he's bringing out a movie on Titanic?" She asked.

"Yeah I did. It's supposed to be really good. The sinking is supposed to be really graphic. Hey ,maybe we could go and see it together?" Mickey suggested.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

He looked at her smiling "I can't wait".

They arrived at the coffee shop and Mickey held the door open for her "Thanks" she said.

They sat down at a table.

"What would you like? My treat" Mickey said getting his wallet out of his trouser pocket.

She looked at the menu and decided "Can I have a non- fat latte and a chocolate muffin please?".

"Sure you can" he smiled at her walking towards the till.

A few minutes later he returned with her drink and muffin. He had a cappucino and a chocolate muffin.

"Would you like to come to my room later and watch a movie with me? I can order pizza" Mickey asked.

"Sure that would be nice. Since we came here me and Randy never do that anymore. We used to do it all the time" Tess said with sadness since her and Randy started spending less and less time together.

"Maybe he isn't that interested anymore?" Mickey suggested.

"Sad to say I think you may be right" Tess said.

"You've got me. I'll always be there for you. Anytime of the day or night" Mickey said sipping his drink.

"Thanks Mick. Can I be honest about me and Randy?" She asked nervously.

"Sure what happened?" Mickey asked.

"During the murders me and Randy got together but after it happened and I lost my sister I couldnt see him anymore so we went on a break and we agreed that when we had both dealt with our grief and shit we'd become a proper couple" Tess explained.

"Ok. So have you dealt with your issues?" he asked.

"I think I have. I feel good. I feel happy. I just don't feel I have Randy anymore though" Tess said.

"Maybe he got tired of waiting?" Mickey suggested.

"Yeah that is probably it!" She exclaimed.

"I'll always be here Tess" he said putting his hand on hers making her blush.

"Shit, am I having feelings for Mickey?" Tess said in her head.

Later that evening they went back to Mickey's room and put on Terminator.

Mickey got into bed in just his t-shirt and boxers whilst Tess was wearing her t-shirt and bedshorts after she went back to her room and got a change of clothes and her washbag as she was staying with Mickey for the night.

"You can join me in the bed if you want or I can sleep on the couch" Micky suggested.

"I'll get in with you" she said pulling the duvet across so she could join him.

Her heart was pounding being so close to him. They had a bowl of popcorn between them as they watched the movie.

After the movie ended Mickey switched off the TV and grabbed the popcorn bowl and placed it on the floor next to him.

"Tess" he said before quickly reaching over and passionately kissing her on the lips. She returned the kiss and they kissed passionately and one thing led to another and they had ripped each other's clothes off and had made love and that night Tess had lost her virginity.

The next morning, they had both woken up in his bed naked. Mickey planted gentle kisses on her neck. "Good morning beautiful". he whispered.

"Hi" She looked over at him smiling.

"Are you ok after last night?" he said wanting to know she was alright after they had made love.

"I feel great Mickey. You were magical" She said kissing him passionately on the lips before they made love again.

They had to hurry and shower before their first class on the day so they ended up showering together and getting changed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mickey asked Tess as they were getting dressed.

"Yes" She smiled kissing him on the lips.

They left his room together but unknown to them somebody had seen them leave together as they saw them from the other side of the corridor and the person in question could guess what had happened and he was broken hearted.

After their first film theory lesson Randy walked up to Tess "I want to talk to you". She could see he was unhappy and guessed someone had told him about her and Mickey.

"Let's talk in private" She said.

Mickey saw the pair and decided to keep his distance.

"I saw you and Mickey" He said close to crying.

"Oh god..." She said putting her head in her hands. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"I saw you coming out of his room together and i guessed by the expressions on both your faces" Randy said.

"Rand I'm sorry" She said reaching to touch his face but he pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me!!" he exclaimed a tear rolling down his face.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore. You hardly speak to me! We don't hang anymore. Everytime I try you say you're busy. What was I supposed to think?" She said.

"I was giving you SPACE! Like you wanted. I was doing what you wanted!!" Randy exclaimed.

"I never said ignore me did I?" She exclaimed angrily.

"You said you needed time after Tatum to grief and deal with your problems. So I gave you that! I didn't say jump into the bed of the first guy to pay you any attention!" Randy exclaimed he then felt Tessa's hand slap him on the cheek.

"How dare you!!" Tessa said.

Randy rubbed his cheek.

"I'm done. OK. Done. Enjoy your life with Mickey but don't come back crying to me because I am done with YOU" Randy got up and stormed off leaving Tessa crying.

Mickey saw Tessa crying so he walked over to her and put his around her "I'm sorry Tess".

She didn't say anything. She just kept crying.


	2. Two Years Later

It was now April 1997 and the Woodsboro Murders had been turned into a movie called Stab based on Gale Weathers' book she wrote.

Tonight was the sneak preview.

Tess and Mickey were going strong and really happy together as was Sidney and Derek. They would often double date.

Tess had cut her hair short and dyed it orange with a curl in it. She loved it and she loved her new life.

One person was not happy. Randy. He Pined for Tess all the time and him having to watch Mickey and Tess be all over each other all the time killed him. It should be him not Mickey. He kept saying all the time in his head.

Despite this, they were still friends just not that close anymore due to her spending more time with Mickey than him.Besides after telling her he didn't want anything more to do with her, he couldn't stay away from her and they soon made up.

Randy was concerned for both Tess and Sid on the preview screening for Stab. It was the 12th April.

There was a knock on Tess and Cici's dorm room?

"Oh hey Rand" smiled Cici flirty. She had a crush on him for a while but then a lot of girls did. He had changed too. He had started putting gel in his hair to flatten it and he had grown a goatee which made him extremely attractive and more mature. Despite becoming a sort of babe magnet he remained a virgin. There was only one girl he wanted.

"Is Tess free?" Randy asked ignoring her obvious attempts of flirting.

"I'll get her" Cici said. "Tess, it's Randy".

"Hang on" Tess said.

A minute later Tess came to the door wearing a red crop top showing off her toned stomach and black jeans. "Hey Rand, what's up?" she smiled letting him in.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok what with the movie coming out tonight" he asked concerned for her.

"I'm alright Randy. Do you wanna go grab a coffee in town?" She asked.

"Yeah I would like that" he smiled.

"Ok hang on whilst I brush my hair" she smiled going back in the bathroom.

"So Randy" Cici smiled.

"What's up CIC?" He asked.

"You're like a love sick puppy" she smirked.

"Bite me Cici" Randy said crossing his arms.

"Sure just tell me where" she winked.

"No chance" he remarked.

Tess came back out wearing a blue jacket.

"Let's go then Randy. "

Randy escorted her out of the college premises and they walked to the coffee shop.

"Would you like to come to my dorm tonight and have a movie night and pizza and fried chicken?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"That would be nice Rand" she smiled. " I need anything to forget tonight". She then remarked.

He gently placed his hand on hers "I'm always here Tess".

She smiled " I know Rand, thank you" she smiled looking at him.

"Never ever thank me" He said seriously.

They then left the shop and headed back to campus where they were joined by Randy's least favourite person, Mickey who grabbed Tess and twirled her around "hey beautiful" Mickey said before they got into a full make out session to Randy's disgust and frustration.

He whispered under his breath "get a room" and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just gonna go ok" Randy said wanting to get away.

"Ok Rand, see you about 5?" She asked.

"Sure" he said before walking away.

"What was up with him?" Mickey asked having observed Randy's behaviour.

"Probably he doesn't like seeing us together Mick" Tess said walking along fingers entwined with Mickey's.

"He needs to get over it. We have been together for two years" Mickey stated. "What are you both doing tonight?" He then asked.

"Movies and food. His way of helping me forget the movie" Tess said.

"Horror? Because that would be in bad taste" Mickey said.

"I don't think so" Tess replied as he dropped her at her dorm room.

"See you tomorrow. I love you Tess" Mickey said embracing his girlfriend.

"Love you too Mick" she said.

Mickey walked away and she let herself into her room.

Cici was watching TV and eating chocolate. "How was it?" She asked Tess.

"What?" Tess asked.

"You and Randy duhhh" Cici exclaimed muting the TV. " He adores you!!".

"I'm so over him" she stated.

"He's clearly not over you" Cici said.

" I love Mickey, I'm with Mickey" Tess stated.

"Shame, he's so hung up on you, no other girl can get a look in" Cici said sadly.

"He was like that when he wanted Sid. He couldn't see any other girl who liked him" Tess said reminded of the past before he knew she wanted him.

Tess got herself ready for her evening with Randy. She had a change of clothes as she would be spending the night with him as his roommate Paul was with yet another girl.

She said bye to Cici who smirked.

She got to Randy's door and knocked on it.

Randy opened it and smiled "hey Tess come in".

"Hi Randy" she gave him a small hug.

"You can take my bed tonight and I'll take the sofa".

"It's your bed Rand. I don't mind taking the sofa".

"I insist Tessa. Besides what kind of gentleman would allow a lady to sleep on the sofa?" He smirked.

"I spose. If you're sure".

"I am Tess. You can put your bag on my bed".

She walked to Randy's bed and put her stuff on it.

"So I was thinking The Godfather and some chicken, fries,pizza and cola? And maybe some strawberry ice cream?" Randy said as she came out of his bedroom dressed in her bed t-shirt and shorts.

He became a little distracted by her beauty. She was the most beautiful lest thing he'd ever seen.

She noticed him staring "what?".

"Ugh nothing" he blushed.

"Hmm. Yeah that sounds great Rand. So what do you want to do now?" She asked sitting down with him on the sofa.

"Let's talk" he said.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"You".

" What about me?".

" I can't stop thinking about you Tess. You're in my head, my heart and even in my dreams. Tell me I don't have just a small chance with you".

"Rand" she put her hand on his which was in his lap "I love Mickey, I really do. He's my entire world. He's even said when we get a break he wants to meet Dewey and my mother. He hasn't met them yet".

"So that's it then? There's no hope for you and me?" He said on the brink of crying.

"I'm sorry" Tess trying to be delicate.

Randy wiped his eyes "it's ok, as long as you're happy" he gave her a fake smile "so let's order food" he then said.

"Here you go" she said handing him 20 dollars.

"My treat Tess" he said handing it back.

She sat on the sofa as he ordered by phone.

Half an hour later the food arrived.

Randy then put the vcr in the machine and let it play as they are their food and watched the Godfather.

" We have the sequel discussion tomorrow" Randy said.

"That should be fun not" she said sarcastically.

After they had eaten and finished the movie they chatted again.

"Thanks for doing this for me" she smiled gratefully.

"Anything for you".

"Well I'm going to go to bed now" she stood up and hugged him tight. Whenever he was around she felt safer. In fact if truth be told she felt safer with Randy then she did with her own boyfriend.

"Sweet dreams Tess" he said before he gently kissed her forehead.

They both went to sleep and awoke the next morning. Tess showered and dressed in blue jeans and a stripey red top.

Randy was in a mauve polo shirt and beige trousers.

Tess gathered up her stuff "let's go Rand".

Randy opened up his door and there was commotion. Students looked in shock.

Randy saw his pal Dave "What's going on?"

"Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans were killed at the Rialto last night during the sneak preview of Stab" Dave said.

Randy and Tess just stood in shock. They had to find and tell Sid.

Surely this was just a coincidence? It couldn't be happening again? Could it?.

Author note: I had to include Cici more. She was my favourite character. Now we are at the start of scream 2!.


	3. It's Starting Again Randy

"Are you ok Tessa?" Randy asked noticing the shocked expression on her face.

"We need to get to class then find Sid" she mumbled.

Randy put his arm around her which comforted her slightly.

"Are you really sure you're ok?" He asked sensing she was tense.

"I'm fine" she gave him a fake smile.

Randy and Tessa arrived for film theory. The class were already there discussing the murders.

"Come on it's nothing to do with Woodsboro" exclaimed one student.

"Drop it" Cici said as she saw Randy and Tess come in the classroom.

Randy showed her to her desk and then sat down next to her.

Mickey threw her a piece of paper saying I love you babe. Talk to you after class xx hope you're ok.

Tess turned around to face Mickey and gave him a reassuring smile.

Randy reached over to Tess and grabbed her hand under the table where noone was watching and squeezed it tight for reassurance and gave her a smile.

One person had seen their interaction and that was Cici. Who smiled to herself.

The teacher then entered the classroom "Good morning class, who's ready for the sequel discussion?" He asked. He was in his early 40's and wore a blue shirt and had glasses.

"Great timing considering what happened last night" one student commented.

"Dwayne you jerk! Randy and Tess are here and don't need to hear your shit" Cici exclaimed.

"Oh come on, two students who just happened to watch the story of Randy, Tess and Sidney Prescott just randomly get murdered. It's a sequel! Someone is making a sequel. I guarantee more people will die!!" Dwayne said.

Even Randy was thinking it. Tess was trying to not.

"Are you trying to suggest that someone is trying to make a real live sequel?" Asked the teacher.

"Who'd wanna do that sequels suck?" Randy asked.

"It's bullshit generalization, many sequels have surpassed the original" Mickey expressed.

"Oh yeah name one" Cici asked.

"Aliens. Far better than the first" Mickey stated an example.

The others booed him.

"Name another" Said Cici.

"T2" Mickey stated proudly.

"You've got a hard on for Cameron" Cici smirked at her friend.

"No just Tess" he winked causing the others apart from Randy to laugh. "Ok the first Terminator was historical" he then added.

"Sarah Connor? Yes Pwftttt" Randy imitated.

"Hey I got it by the way I got it" Mickey said "The godfather part 2".

"Oh what Mickey" Cici groaned in disgust.

"That's the oscar winning exception" Randy said in a voice.

"Alright that will be a wrap, the sequel discussion to be continued" Said the teacher.

"So Mr Originality how would you make it different?" Asked Cici to Randy.

"I'd let the geek get the girl" Randy replied staring at Tess.

Cici rolled her eyes.

Sidney was outside the classroom waiting for Tess and Randy. Sidney gave them both a hug as they walked onto the campus grounds.

"Three hundred people watched and did nothing. They thought it was a publicity stunt for christ's sakes" Sidney stated.

"And it would have been a good one too" Randy remarked earning a slap off Tess.

"Rand this isn't funny!" Tess exclaimed.

"Owww!" He winced.

"It's starting again Randy" Sidney said.

"I agree with Sid" Tess replied.

"It's not" Randy said trying to reassure them even though he didn't believe it was just a random incident " A lot of shit happens at the movies, people get robbed, shot, maimed, murdered, multiplexes are just a very dangerous place to be these days".

"Yeah, and you are in extreme denial" Sidney remarked growing frustation at his naivety.

"And you should be too Sid, this has nothing to do with Tess, you or me" Randy said pulling Tess in closer to him so they were touching shoulders.

"I guess all we can do is be careful and stay together as much as possible" Tess said.

"Hallie wants me to go to that mixer tonight, you should come Tess" Sidney suggested.

"I was gonna go to the sorority house to keep Cici company. She's the sober sister" Tess said.

"Come on, Mickey's gonna be there too and Randy and Derek" Sid said.

"Uhh I guess so" Tess said reluctant but she did want to spend time with Mickey.

"Anyway you do realise it was the same mask worn by Billy and Stu who killed those two at the movie?" Sid asked. "Who were telling our life story".

In the movie Sidney was played by Tori Spelling, Tessa was played by Rose McGowan, Billy was played by Luke Wilson, Casey was played by Heather Graham, Dewey was played by David Schwimmer, Gale was played by Jennifer Jolie, Randy was played by Joey Garfield, Tatum was played by Kathryn Elizabeth and Stu was played by Austin Croshere.

"Coincidence?" Randy asked.

"You know what happened at Woodsboro Randy, you can't ignore it" Sidney said.

"I know Sid but I don't wanna go back there" he said.

Derek and Mickey appeared and hugged and kissed both their girlfriends leaving Randy standing there alone and disheartened watching Mickey kiss the girl he loved.

"Hey Derek, hey Mick" Randy said.

"We're gonna go ok" Tess said to Randy, Sid and Derek.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit" Sid smiled giving Tess a hug.

"Bye Derek, bye Randy, bye Sid" Tess said.

Tess and Mickey left holding hands. Randy could only stand and watch them leave together.

"Randy?" Derek asked holding Sidney's hand.

Distracted Randy didn't acknowledge him.

"RANDY" Sid said loudly.

"OH shit sorry, I was in another world" he chuckled briefly.

"You still pining for her?" Derek asked observing Randy's behaviour.

"Uhh no" He said in denial.

"You are Randy" Sidney said.

"Ok fine!! I still am in love with her ok! God what does she see in that guy?" Randy said in frustration.

"She loves him. He loves her. You need to deal with it and move on Randy" Sidney said putting her hand on his arm.

"I can't" Randy said.

Derek then grabbed Sidney and passionately kissed her "Let's go" He said as Randy looked on at another girl he had loved and lost in the arms of another man.

"Man I'm gonna die alone" he whispered under his breath.

On campus grounds a familiar face was speaking on her cellphone. Gale Weathers who had cut her hair to her chin and dyed it dark brown with red streaks. She was wearing a black dress which showed off her legs.

"They're threatening to what? They'd be stupid to pull this movie. With all this free press, they're gonna have huge numbers this weekend. It'll break box office records. Consider it done" Gale said down the phone then she hung up.

A young African American man came up to Gale holding a camera "Uhh Ms Weathers, I'm Joel, your new cameraman. The affilate sent me".

"Yeah, you got experience?" Gale asked not convinced.

"Yeah , I mean I'm local. I shot the bingo finals. I almost got an award for that" he explained to her as he followed her.

"Alright Joel listen, this is how it works. I point, you shoot. You stay focussed and fast on your feet we'll get along just fine. You're playing with the big boys now" she said.

"Got it! Got you covered. How hard can it be? You point, I shoot. How hard can it be?" he said excited.

A woman in a suit aged in her late 40's approached Gale. She had short red hair.

"Excuse me Ms Weathers can I have a minute?" She asked Gale. She was a reporter named Debbie Salt.

"No" Gale said short.

"Just one second" Debbie said. "I know you probably get this all the time but I'm such a big fan of work. I just finished your book and I could not put it down. Insightful, probing. I just really, really loved your book".

"Thankyou" Gale said.

"Sure, I'm a writer myself. I write for the local paper, for the post telegram. I'm Debbie Salt. I took your seminar in Chicago last year. I was the one in the front row asking all the questions" Debbie said.

"I thought you looked familiar" Gale said.

"Oh thankyou" Debbie smiled.

"I can't wait to see the movie. You know, you must be getting quite a lot of flak on that, right?" She asked "I mean with all the violence in cinema issues. What is your position going to be?".

"NO comment" Gale said walking away from her.

"Miss Weathers, it would be such an honour if I could get a quote from you for my story" Debbie asked.

Gale giving her a fake smile " Ok, begin quote. Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote".

Another reporter came up to Gale and started shouting " Gale what are you doing here? Do you think these murders are connected to Sidney Prescott? Miss Weathers what are your theories on these murders? What are your feelings on this?".

Gale did not answer she was more interested in what Chief Louis Hartley had to say who was about to give a press conference.

"May I have your attention. My name is Chief Louis Hartley" He was an elderly man approaching retirement age.

Gale butted in "Chief Hartley, Hi, Gale Weathers, author of the Woodsboro murders. Do you think the killer will strike again?" She asked rudely.

"We have no evidence that this is a serial killer. I'd like to read from a prepared statement.." he said before she cut him off again.

"Can you tell us of any precautions you are taking?" She asked him.

"Well first of all we think it was just an isolated incident" he said.

The press conference continued. Derek, Sidney, Mickey, Tess, Hallie and Randy were watching from a safe difference away from the press.

"OMG this is huge" Randy observed.

"Do you have any suspects?" Gale asked.

"Sid, Tess look it's Gale Weathers" Randy said.

"What?" Tess said looking.

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference, based on the book by Gale Weathers, soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers" Randy smirked.

"Be kind she saved our lives" Tess said.

"She had calf implants" Randy then said looking her up and down.

"Trust you Rand" Hallie smirked at her friend "You never look at my legs" she flirted. It was no secret Hallie had a serious crush on Randy.

"Give me something to look at" Randy said poking his tongue out at her. Maybe Sidney and Derek were right and he should just move on. After all Hallie wasn't bad looking and they did get on well.

"Oh I'll give you something to look at" she said.

Randy got all flustered and said "I'm gonna get closer" meaning to get closer to Gale and the press.

Randy left leaving Hallie frustated.

"So that's her?" Derek said to Sidney and Tess pointing at Gale.

"Yep, that's her" Sid replied.

Two girls then approached the group. They were sorority sisters Murphy who had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and sister Lois who had long curly brown hair.

"Hello girls" Murphy said with a massive smile. "Enjoying yourselves?" she then asked.

"Hello Sister Lois, hello Sister Murphy" Hallie smiled at them.

"Hello pledge, hello Sidney, hello Tess" Murphy said.

"Hey" Sid said quietly.

Hi" Tess also said.

"This must be hell for you both. How are you holding up?" Lois asked.

"We manage" Sidney said speaking for both herself and Tess.

Tess was sat in Mickey's lap as he fed her sweets.

"It's really weird isn't it? To think all this fuss is about you. I mean not directly but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon way" Murphy said.

"Hallie, are you going to bring your friends to our little martini mixer tonight?" Lois asked.

"I have a lot of work" Sidney said unimpressed.

"I'll be there" Tess smiled turning to face Mickey.

"We'll all be there" Hallie said speaking for the three of them.

"Oh good because Sid, Tess, we have our eyes on you, you hang in there and if there is anything we can do. The Delta Lambdas are very sensitive to your plight. Bye" Murphy smiled as they left.

"You both gonna start dressing like that when you get in?" Derek remarked smirking at their dress sense.

"That's not gonna happen" Sid stated.

"The delta Lambdas are the the biggest bunch of fucking..." Mickey said before being cut off by Hallie.

"Hey!! I'm pledging delta lambda thankyou!!" Hallie exclaimed.

"And I may do too!" Tess said.

Tess then looked around "OMG!" she exclaimed seeing her big brother standing around looking about.

"What?" Sid asked.

"Its Dewey!" Tess exclaimed as she got off Mickey's lap and ran to him. Sidney ran after her.

"DEWEY!!!" Tess exclaimed running into Dewey's arms.

"Tess, wow look at you. You look so well" Dewey said

"So do you Dew. I've missed you so much" Tess said.

Tess let go of Dewey so Sidney could get a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tess.

"I heard about the murders and I caught the first flight out here. Can we talk girls?" Dewey asked.

"Of course" Sid said as they walked over to a table and sat down.

"Are you both okay?"Dewey asked.

"We're fine Dew" Tess smiled.

"Well I was" Sid said. "Things were ok until now, But uh theatre's going great, I got my first starring role,we open in two days and I'm still with Derek".

"That's great Sid. How are things with Mickey Tess? Can I meet him?" Dewey asked.

"Things are great with us. Me and Cici still hang out with Randy" Tess smiled.

"Has he finally moved on?" Dewey laughed.

"What do you think?" Sid asked.

"That's a no then" Dewey smirked. "Look girls, I was worried. If there is a psycho killer out there trying to follow in Billy Loomis's footsteps, you probably know him or her. They're already in your lives. And they get off on that. I just want you two to be safe. I'm gonna hang around for a while to keep an eye on things. I'm going to talk to Hartley and the local police. If that's alright with you both".

"We'd be honoured Dew" Tess said giving him another hug.

Tess and Sid left Dewey and went back to Mickey,Derek who embraced both their girlfriends. And also Hallie. Randy and Cici had also joined them.

"Who was that guy?" Derek asked.

"Dewey" Sid replied.

"He's gorgeous. Is he single?" Cici asked.

"Cici!! That's my brother!!" Tess exclaimed.

"So???" Cici asked.

"It's gross. He's way too old for you" Tess said.

Mickey changing the subject "Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven times".

"Come with me Mick. Time to meet Dewey" Tess said grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Dewey" Tess shouted.

"Oh hey Tess are you ok?"He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. This is someone I want you to meet. This is my boyfriend Mickey Alteri"

Dewey offered his hand out which Mickey shook "It's good to meet you at long last Mickey".

"You too Mr Riley" Mickey said.

"I'm her brother, not her father so there is no need to call me Mr Riley. Call me Dewey" Dewey smiled goofily.

"It's good to meet you Dewey. Your sister is an amazing woman" Mickey beamed with pride as he wrapped his arms around Tess. Dewey looked on with pride at his remaining sister and how much she had grown in the last two years.

Dewey and Mickey chatted for a while before Mickey and Tess walked back to the others who were sat chatting.

"Hello Sidney, hello Tess, hello Randy. How are you all doing?" Said a smiling Gale who had appeared infront of them.

"Hi, what do you want Gale?" Sidney asked.

"I was hoping to just get a few words with you" Gale smiled and moved to the side to reveal Cotton Weary had been standing behind her.

"Cotton" Sidney said shocked that he was there. The man she wrongly identified.

"Hi Sidney" Cotton smiled. He was dressed smartly in a suit.

Gale had the microphone in her hand and Joel had the camera facing her "Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton weary for the first time since she wrongly accused him of murdering her mother".

"What the hell are you doing?" Sid asked her furious.

"We want to know how you feel. Tell us everything that has happened.. looking back at the last two years" Gale said.

"Sidney, I'd just like to say, I forgive and forget like you, I just want to get back on with my life" Cotton stated.

"Do you have any comments?" Gale asked.

"YOU BITCH!" Sidney said loudly to her.

"Deep breaths Sid, deep breaths" Derek said trying to calm her down.

"Sidney, share with us please" Gale then said.

"I'll share with you!" Sidney said before slapping Gale around the face making her fall backwards into Cotton.

"Nice one Sid!" Tess remarked.

"Did you get that on film?" Hallie said flirting with Joel.

The group then left Gale.

He flirted back "Yes I got that on film!".

"Wait, Sidney!! where she going? Gale, where is she going? Gale I thought we had an official interview. She didn't know?" Cotton said in disbelief.

"Man that was cold" Joel remarked.

"Hey you outta check your conscience at the door sweetie, I'm not here to be loved" Gale said rubbing her cheek "This is gonna fucking bruise again like last time!".

"Gale you promised me 10 minutes of national coverage" Cotton said frustrated.

"You'll get your 10 minutes when i get my goddamn interview!" she exclaimed.

"Don't walk away from me Gale, Gale I did my part" Cotton said clenching his fists annoyed.

"Joel!!" Gale said "Hurry up!".

Gale then saw to her surprise Dewey.

"Dewey" she smiled. "What are you doing here?" She then asked him.

"Why don't you just leave them alone? Haven't they suffered enough? And my name is Dwight." Dewey asked cross.

"Well I'm just doing my job, Dwight" Gale said.

"No matter who gets hurt in the process?" Dewey asked.

"Hey look who got punched here again!" Gale exclaimed.

"Well I don't condone violence, but maybe you deserved it. Page 32: Deputy Dewey filled the room with his Barney Fife-ish presence" Dewey said.

"You read my book" She said surprised.

"Oh I do read Miss Weathers" Dewey remarked.

"Oh Dewey don't take it so seriously, it's a character in a book" She then said.

"Page 41: Deputy Dewey oozed with inexperience" He quoted again knowing he had been a fool to like her in the first place. She had just used him.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit?" She asked.

"No, what I think is, you are a money-hungry, fame-seeking and forgive me for saying mediocre writer who's got a cold storage shed where her heart should be. No offense intended" Dewey finished.

"Dewey, I never meant to imply..." She said before he cut off.

"But you do have lovely streaks" He said angrily and walking off.

In the dorm Cici had gone to the sorority house leaving Tess to get ready to meet Hallie and Sidney. The guys were coming a little later. She was hoping for a nice fun evening with friends, food and alcohol. It had been a trying day.

Sidney and Hallie knocked on Tess's door.

Tess was wearing her hair down and wearing a short red dress and had a denim jacket over the top. She was hoping to get in Mickey's pants tonight. Sidney was wearing a black top which was see through at the top, black trousers and a blue denim jacket. And Hallie was wearing a yellow skirt and top and had her hair up.

Tess felt guilty for ditching Cici. The plan was to go over there and watch tv and give anyone a ride if they needed it.

Sod it she thought. Cici would be alright without her.


	4. The Copycat Strikes Again

Sidney, Tessa and Hallie arrived at the mixer.

"When did they say they're arriving?" Asked Hallie grabbing a drink.

"Randy said about 7ish" Tess replied taking off her jacket leaving her in just her dress.

"Greatttt..." Hallie smirked.

"What are you planning Hallie?" Tess said unaware of all the guys staring at her bum and legs.

"A little time with Randy, you know, get him to see what he's missing" Hallie smirked sipping her drink.

"Don't let Cici know. You know she's mad for Randy" Sidney remarked.

"She has Teddy bear!' Hallie exclaimed.

"From what I hear Ted isn't so good at you know what" Sidney smirked.

"Oooook too much info" Tess said. "In all seriousness despite mine and Randy's history I hope he can move on with his life" she smiled "he deserves happiness. We all do".

Sidney rubbed Tess' back and said "well said Tess. Let's hope those murders were just a freak coincidence".

"Thanks Sid. How do you plan on asking him out?" Tess asked.

"I'm gonna ask him if he wants to come back to our dorm room for "coffee and a chat" then take it from there" Hallie informed them.

"I'm going to Derek's tonight so you won't have to worry about me being in the way" Sid said.

"And I'm with Mick tonight" Tess added. "It's been weeks since we had sex so I hope tonight's the night".

"Thanks for sharing Tess. So when did you and Derek last have sex seeing as we are all sharing" Hallie asked jealous.

"Two nights ago. He was so gentle, so tender" Sidney answered.

"I really wanna jump Randy's bones" Hallie said slightly tipsy. " I still can't believe he's still a virgin".

"Hallie!!"Sid exclaimed.

"It's alright Sid. He was waiting for me Hal" Tess answered.

"Ohh sorry Tess" Hallie said feeling guilty to bring it up.

"It's fine" Tess said getting herself a drink trying to forget.

Lois and Murphy appeared "Hi Sidney. Hi Tess you made it!!" Lois exclaimed.

"Hi, no I really mean that Hi. Do you girls want a drink?" Asked Murphy.

"I'm good thanks" Tess smiled sweetly.

"I can get my own thanks" Sid said as the three of them walked away.

At the Omega Beta Zeta house, Cici was on the phone to her friend.

"Are they still together I haven't seen it in like three weeks?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"No they broke up again" Cici replied. She was wearing a pink top with cardigan and navy trousers.

"Really?" Asked the voice.

"Sarah found out that Bailey slept with Gwen, she dumped him like two episodes ago" Cici explained as they discussed the tv show Party Of Five.

"I wish she'd get her shit together"said the girl.

Suddenly, there was another call.

"Hold on someone's calling" Cici said putting her friend on hold so she could speak to whoever this person was.

"Omega Beta Zeta" Cici said.

"Hello" Said the killer.

"Yes?" Cici asked.

"Who's this?" Asked the killer.

"Cici, whos this?" She asked.

"Who do you think?" The killer asked.

"Ted? Where are you? Are you drinking?" Cici asked annoyed with Ted.

"Hold on, Ted's on the other line. He sounds drunk. I'll call you back" Cici said switching back to her friend.

"That shit only calls you when he's drunk or horny. Don't over there Cici" Said the girl.

"Alright, I'll call you back" Cici said ending the call to her friend.

She then switched back to the mystery person "OK Ted, you sound loaded what's up?".

"Who's Ted?" The killer asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. My bad. I thought you were someone else" Cici said embarrassed.

"That's ok I am" The voice said.

"Who are you calling for? Noone is here" Cici asked.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"They're all either at the martini mixer or at Phi Gamma Alpha tonight" Cici said.

"Why aren't you there?" He asked.

"I'm "sober sister". I need to be here incase a drunk sister calls and needs a ride" Cici informed.

"That's too bad" he said.

"Drink with your brain that's our motto" She said. "Who are you calling for?" She then asked growing bored and impatient.

"What if I said you?" He asked flirting.

"What if I said goodbye?" She flirted back.

"Why would you wanna do that?" he then asked.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" she asked.

"I'm inquisitive" He stated.

"Yeah and I'm impatient. Do you wanna leave a message for someone?" She asked.

"Do you want to die tonight Cici?" He said in a threatening manner.

Cici freaked out so she rung her friend back "Omega Beta Zeta".

"So was it Teddy?" her friend asked.

"No it was some asshole trying to scare me" Cici said.

"That movie Stab, is bringing out the crazies" the girl stated.

Cici suddenly heard a noise upstairs "Shit".

"What?" Asked the girl.

"I heard a noise" Cici said freaked.

"Where?" The girl asked.

"Upstairs" Cici said.

She then heard it again.

"SHIT!!" Cici exclaimed.

"Hello? Hello?" She called out.

"KIll, kill, kill,kill, die,die,die" said the girl teasing her down the phone.

Growing more scared Cici said "STOP IT!".

"I can't believe you're alone in that house" The girl said.

"I don't think I'm alone. I'm outta here" Cici said.

She then went to the front door and opened it and stepped outside but the phone reception started breaking up.

"You're breaking up, where are you?" Asked the girl.

"I'm outside" Cici said.

"Don't panic Cici, call campus security" The girl suggested.

"Okay" Cici said taking her friend's advice and hung up on her.

She then dialed the campus security but the reception was still bad.

"Campus Security" came a man's voice.

"Yes I'm calling from..." Cici said.

"I can't hear you" Said the man.

Cici then stepped back into the house doorway "Can you hear me now?" She asked. But there was no response and the man hung up on her.

Cici dialed again. "Hello I'm calling from the Omega Beta Zeta house, someone is harassing me, hello!!".

But there was nothing.

A girl suddenly jumped her from behind.

"Hey Cic!" She said.

"Jesus dawnie you scared me" Cici said with relief.

"I'm sorry, sorry" Dawnie said. "Did anyone call for me?" She then asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cici asked her.

"I live here remember?" Dawnie said.

"I just thought you were going to the mixer" Cici said.

"Yeah I am. I had to change but I'm off there now" Dawnie said.

The phone rung again and Dawnie took the phone from Cici and answered it "Omega Beta Zeta?".

"Is Cici there?" Asked the killer.

"Yeah, who's calling?" Dawnie asked.

"It's Ted" He replied.

Dawnie handed the phone back to Cici "It's your ill-conceived boyfriend.Ok, well I'll see you later and don't forget to set the alarm".

"Bye" Cici said as Dawnie left the house.

"Hello Ted" Cici said speaking into the phone.

"You wish it was Ted. Don't forget to set the alarm" The killer taunted.

Cici ran to the front door and set the alarm for the front door.

Cici then came back in and checked around the downstairs. She got spoked when she heard a dog bark.

She went over to a door and slowly opened it. She screamed in terror. The dead body of her boyfriend Ted was lying in a cupboard covered in blood with his throat cut.

She burst into tears when the phone rung again "Hello?" She answered it still crying.

"RARRRR" The killer burst out of another cupboard and chased her up the stairs. She grabbed hold of a plant pot and threw it down the stairs. She then pushed a bicycle which was on the stairs and blocked his path but it was no use. She ran all the way to the top . He then grabbed hold of her and threw her through a glass door onto an upstairs balcony. He then stabbed her twice in the back and threw her off the balcony to her death.

Back at the mixer, Lois and Murphy were walking with Tess, Sidney and Hallie.

"Everyone thinks that sororities are just about blow jobs. But it's not true. We only promote safe condomed sex" Murphy said. "See, we're about love,respect and responsibility".

"Harmonica style is ok right?" Lois asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Murphy exclaimed.

Randy then appeared carrying a tray of drinks. He couldn't take his eyes off Tess.

"Hey girls" He said "Cocktail?".

Tess smiled at him and took a drink "Thanks Rand".

He then gently rubbed her back and smiled at her before walking off.

"And you know Derek is a Delta Lambda big brother. And we like to keep it all in the family" Murphy said.

"Wow you girls have given us a lot to think about thanks" Sidney smiled.

"Thanks" Tess smiled.

The two girls left and Derek and Mickey arrived and gave Sidney and Tess kisses.

"Wow Tess you look amazing!!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Thanks Mick. I wanted to make a special effort for you" Tess said.

"You never have to try Tess. You are always beautiful to me" He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the back of her head. "Do you wanna dance?" he then asked her.

"Sure" She smiled as they both walked off together.

Randy watched Tess and Mickey together and felt his soul crushed. Hallie came up behind him and said "You alright Rand?".

"Not at all Hal. I'm not sure how much longer I can see them together before I break" Randy said.

"Come for a dance?" Hallie asked.

"No thanks Hal" Randy said sad.

"She grabbed his arm "Come on!!! I'm not taking no for an answer!".

He eventually gave in "OK fine!".

Sidney was sat down watching Tess and Mickey. And Hallie and Randy dancing and laughed. It was good to see them happy. Maybe everything was going to be ok after all?.

"How ya doing?" Derek asked kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I'm alright Derek. Look at them!" She smiled.

"Maybe Randy and Hallie will get together after all?" he asked.

"That would be nice" Sid smiled.

"How did it go with the twits?" he then asked.

"It went ok" She said.

"I take it you won't be pledging Delta Lambda Zeta?" He asked.

"I think not" She smirked.

"I'm crushed" He said playfully sipping his beer.

Suddenly Lois and Murphy came back in the room "Guys!! There's something up at Omega Beta Zeta, police are everywhere, hurry!".

Hallie and Randy stopped dancing and he went over to Tess and Mickey who were stood talking.

"Something's going on Tess" Randy said seriously.

"Let's go" Tess said worried.

Everyone left to see what was going on.

At the scene the MI "Death by blunt trauma and there's a double stab wound".

"So it's defintely not suicide?" Asked Debbie Salt.

"No" the MI said.

"What about the guy?" Debbie then asked.

"Throat was slashed" The MI said.

"Thankyou" Debbie said walking off towards Gale "Gale hi. You're just getting here. It's a double homicide. Sorority girl and her boyfriend. I gotta go, I got a deadline". Debbie said walking off carrying her notebook and pen.

At the scene Hallie, Randy, Tess, Mickey, Derek and Sidney were arriving.

They listened and heard the victims were Cici Cooper and Edward Himbry.

"CICI!!! NO!!!" Tess cried out as she rushed near the police tape "Let me through, she's my friend!!".

Randy ran after her "Tess come back" He caught her and pulled her away and held her tight against his chest where she let all her tears out on his shirt.

"Shhh it's gonna be ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" He said comforting her and rubbing the back of her head. He also kissed the back of her head.

"She's gone Randy and it's all my fault" Tess said.

The others just watched them. Mickey felt helpless.

"I should be there for her. She is my girlfriend" Mickey said.

Hallie placed her hand on his back "Just give them some space Mick".

Randy and Tess found a bench to sit on away from the crime scene "How you doing?" he asked.

"It's my fault Rand. We were supposed to be spending the evening together. And I changed my mind and went to the mixer just to charm my boyfriend and get in his pants!!" She exclaimed crying again.

Randy wrapped his arm around her again. "Shhh let it all out".

His shirt was soaking wet "Please don't ever blame yourself. How could you possibly know this was going to happen?".

"It must have been someone who knew I had changed my plans" Tess suggested as she wiped her eyes.

"Which could be anyone Tess" He said. He grabbed hold of her chin with his finger and turned her head to face him and looked her deep in the eyes "This was not your fault".

She looked him deep in the eyes and for the first time since she got with Mickey she felt something different for Randy. She leant in closer to him and he noticed so he leant in too but as soon as their lips were about to touch she pulled away quick.

"We can't do this Rand. I'm with Mickey I love Mickey. Sorry" She said standing up and going back to the others leaving Randy on the bench feeling even more confused as to what she felt for him.

She rejoined Mickey and the others. He took her in his arms and held her close. "Are you ok Tess?" he asked.

"I just wanna get back to the dorm. Shit. I can't go back there. It's mine and Cici's" She said.

"Stay with me Tess" Mickey suggested.

"If your roommate is ok with it" She said.

"Fuck him. You're the important thing right now. Would you like me to go back to your room and get some things whilst you stay in my room?" He asked.

"Thanks Mick" She smiled.

The five of them walked away. Hallie went back to her room. As did Mickey and Tess. Derek and Sid went back to the mixer to collect her jacket and bag.

Sidney went back inside to get her stuff.

"You about ready?" Derek asked.

"Almost" Sid replied.

The phone then rung.

Sidney was hesistant about answering it but she eventually did.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Sidney, remember me?" Taunted the killer.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked.

"I want you. It's showtime" The killer stated.

"Then why don't you show yourself you fucking coward?"Sidney yelled.

"MY PLEASURE!" The killer sad bursting out of a door and chasing Sidney around.

"Derek help!" Sid exclaimed.

"Sid? Sid?" Derek yelled trying to get inside.

Sidney managed to get outside into Derek's arms. She was very frightened.

"Sid it's me, it's me, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sid said crying.

Derek ran back inside.

"Derek don't!" She exclaimed as he rushed back in to take on the son of a bitch.

"Sid!!" Came another voice from behind, it was Dewey.

"Dewey!! The killers in there and Derek!!" Sid exclaimed as Dewey limped inside the house.

Dewey burst open a door and found Derek on the floor bleeding, he'd had his arm cut.

"Sidney, he's in here" Dewey said.

Dewey went to the backdoor and saw Lois and Murphy. "Is everything ok?" asked a concerned Murphy.

Dewey didn't say anything, he went straight back to Derek to try and help him.

"He got me! He got me!" Derek exclaimed blood dripping everywhere.

Dewey reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and wrapped it around Derek's arm "Now apply pressure to it. The police are on their way".

Randy, Hallie, Tess and Mickey had gathered at the hospital after hearing about Sidney and Derek's attack.

Mickey had just been questioned by a young detective named Richard Andrews who Hallie had taken quite a shine too. He was in his late 20's.

"Thankyou for your cooperation, Hallie I will be with you in a few minutes ok?" Richard smiled reasurringly.

"No problem" Hallie smiled back.

Mickey sat down with Hallie "That was the easiest police interrogation of my crime-filled life" Mickey remarked.

"Do you want a cup of coffee Mick whilst you wait for Tess?" Hallie asked concerned for her friend.

"No thanks Hal" Mickey replied. He went over and joined Sidney who was sat "How you doing Sid? You alright?" he asked her putting his hand on her leg in a strictly friend only way.

"Not at all Mick" Sidney said "Derek could have been killed. I knew this was coming, I knew this wasn't over".

"You and Tess are not alone. You have all of us" Mickey smiled.

"Poor Cici. Tess is heartbroken" Sidney said.

"I know Sid. This is all crazy" Mickey said. "But Derek is fine, you are fine, Tess is fine, Hallie is fine and Randy is fine. We are all fine".

"The only thing with Derek is he needs to realise the 90's is no time to play hero. Why would anyone go back in the house anyway?" he asked.

Sidney's mind was clouded. It couldn't possibly be Derek. Could it?.

In the ER Derek was having his arm mended.

"So you went back inside the house?" Hartley asked.

"Yeah. I ran into Sid and she told me the killer was inside so I went into see." Derek said.

"You're lucky there was no nerve damage. You're going to have to take it easy though" Said the doctor.

"No struggle, he just cut you and ran away?. You're lucky he didn't kill you." Asked Captain Down.

"Yeah it's awfully convenient" Dewey observed.

"Say what?" Derek asked pissed.

"Nothing, it's just a shame he got away so easily" Dewey remarked.

"It's a shame you got there too late, right after he disappeared" Derek said.

"Yeah it is" Dewey said narked that he had helped Derek and then he had accused him of being the killer.

Author note: So I gave up watching Lucifer last year and who do I find out guest starred in last night's episode? The Randy Meeks himself, yeah Jamie Kennedy!! I'm gonna have to start them again :).


	5. Declaration Of How Much I Love You

The next morning Sidney had been asked to go to the police station. She was accompanied by Tess.

"Good morning Sidney, Good morning Tess" Smiled Chief Hartley.

"Hi" Said both girls.

"Come with me please into my office" He asked.

Both girls got up and followed him into his office. Sat at a desk were two gentlemen. One, both girls recognised from the hospital last night who questioned them all.

"Sit down" Hartley said.

"What's going on?" Tess asked.

"Due to the events of last night it was has been agreed that both of you will be placed under protection" Hartley said.

"Ok" Sid said "Do you really think someone could want us dead? What about Randy?".

"Its looking possible. We don't want to alarm you both but it's in both of your interests. As for Randy, Dewey has said he will spend the day with him. We've given him a gun etc".

"Ok. I'm still not convinced about Randy though. Surely he should be with us?" Tess asked.

"We are monitoring the situation girls. Anyway you have met Detective Andrews" Hartley said.

"Morning girls" Andrews smiled pleasantly. Hallie was right he was pretty cute.

"Hi Mr Andrews" Tessa smiled.

"Call me Richard, Tessa" He smiled back.

"And I am Detective Richards, you may call me Andrew" The older and slightly more grumpier detective said.

"It's nice to meet you Andrew" Tess smiled. "Doesn't anyone think it's funny that your names are the opposite way around?".

"It's an ongoing joke Tessa. We're both used to it now!" Richard chuckled.

"So are you both married?" Tessa asked finding it hard to not look at Richard's bright blue eyes which were gorgeous.

"I'm single. And a gemini Tessa" Richard said.

"I'm divorced with two children, capricorn" Andrew stated unimpressed with his younger colleague's flirting.

"Well that's good to know" Sidney said "But don't you have a job to do? And Tess aren't you dating Mickey instead of flirting with cops?".

Taken back by Sidney's sharpness she said "Sorry just trying to cheer myself up a bit. Cici would want that".

Changing the subject Hartley said "So girls, we need to make a plan. What lessons do you have today?" He asked.

"I have drama" Sidney said.

"I have theory at the same time" Tess said.

"OK, one detective goes with one of you, and the other goes with the girl" Hartley ordered.

Naturally Tessa chose Richard, so Sidney was left with Andrew.

Both girls left with their detective.

Dewey and Gale arrived at the police station a little while later to give assistance to Hartley and the police.

"We have four victims, Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens, Cici Cooper and Edward Himbry" Hartley said writing their names on a chalkboard.

"Is Cici the girl's real name?" Gale asked with a notebook in her hand.

"Uh, no it's Casey, Casey Cooper" Hartley informed her.

"As in Casey Becker?" Gale asked.

"Excuse me?" Hartley asked not knowing about the Woodsboro case.

"She was a young victim at Woodsboro along with her boyfriend Steven Orth" Gale explained.

"As in Phil Stevens" Dewey added.

"Maureen Evans, Maureen Prescott. That's Sidney's mother" Gale said.

"And not forgetting Edward Himbry, Principal Arthur Himbry. He was Woodsbro High's principal" Dewey said. "Do you think someone is trying to duplicate Woodsboro?" he then asked.

"It looks like it" Gale said.

"I think you have a copycat on your hands Chief" Dewey stated.

"Jesus christ!" Hartley exclaimed.

"What are you doing to keep Tess and Sidney safe?" Dewey asked.

"I have my two best detectives guarding them" Hartley said.

Tessa had been escorted to film theory by Richard and they had been getting to know each other. It was the best way to ease the worry and tension.

"It's a shame you're not single Tess" He said.

"Oh why is that?" She asked taken back by his forwardness.

"I think you're lovely. I know, I know, I shouldn't be talking like this. I'm in charge of your welfare and safety but if only things were different I'd love to take you for coffee" Richard said.

"I think you're nice too. What do you think of my friend Hallie?" Tess asked.

"She's alright but not my type. She's too loud if you understand my meaning"Richard said.

"She might be loud but she is a fantastic person. You'd get on well" Tess explained.

"Well maybe after this is all over I'll talk to her" he suggested.

They carried on to the classroom and arrived at the door and went inside. Richard stayed outside the classroom door but kept an eye on her.

When Mickey saw his girlfriend he gave her a reassuring smile. Randy also smiled.

"You ok Tess?" Randy whispered.

"I feel better now I'm under police protection" Tess whispered back.

"What's the detail like?" Randy asked.

"Well I have Andrews and Sid has Richards. They're both great guys and very competant guys" Tess smiled at him.

Mickey watched the pair of them with a hint of jealously in his eyes. "Why was she turning to him instead of me?" he asked himself in his head.

"Aslong as you are safe Tess" he said looking into her eyes.

"I'll be fine Rand" Tess smiled.

They continued on with the lesson. Once it was over it was time to head to the canteen for lunch and to join back up with Sid, Derek and Hallie.

Mickey took hold of Tess's hand. Richard followed behind, he was also jealous of Mickey.

"Aren't you coming Rand?" asked Tess.

"I'm meeting up with Dewey but i'll see you later ok?" Randy said.

Tess let go of Mickey's hand and hugged Randy tight.

"Be safe Randy" Tess said.

"Bye Mick" Randy said quietly.

"Bye Randy" Mickey said to his love rival.

Randy left them and went in the other direction.

Mickey, Tess and Richard walked to the canteen. Richard ordered a cup of tea and sandwich and joined his colleague at a table a good distance from the others but close enough they could keep an eye on the girls.

Sidney and Tess were in the queue still. Mickey, Derek and Hallie were sat at a table talking.

"Do you think Sid would let me interview her for my documentary?" Mickey asked.

"Oh yeah, she turned down Primetime live, 20/20 and dateline. But for you yeah" Hallie smirked.

"Drop it" Derek said noticing both girls coming their way.

"I've been thinking about this whole thing, have they checked out Randy? He is after all in love with MY girlfriend and he's totally obsessed with her. Even in class he's all over her infront of me" Mickey said. "He's off if you know what I'm saying?".

"Come on. Randy? The guy is harmless" Hallie said defending her crush.

"That's what they said about Dahmer" Mickey said.

Sid sat down next to Derek and they kissed. As did Tess and Mickey.

"So where's the cops?" Asked Mickey.

"Over there" Hallie pointed. "And which one is Kevin Costner?".

"The one on the right is Officer Richards, a capricorn divorced father of two. And the one on the left is Officer Andrews, he's a gemini single" Sidney said.

"And he wants to ask you out for coffee when this is over" Tess said.

"Seriously?" Hallie asked.

"Yes!!" Tess exclaimed.

Suddenly Mickey began singing the lyrics to I Think I Love You taken from the movie Top Gun.

Everyone clapped afterwards.

Mickey had a question he had wanted to ask Tess for ages.

"Tessa will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee holding out a box with a ring in it.

Tess was speechless and the others were shocked.

"Yes, I will marry you Mickey" She smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her engagement ring finger and took her by the arms lifting her up and they passionately kissed.

"Thankgod Randy isn't here" Hallie whispered to Derek and Sidney.


	6. I Never Got To Say Goodbye

The five of them had finished lunch and it was time for Andrew to escort Sidney to her drama lesson whilst Tessa was going back to her dorm to do some studying.

She couldn't stop looking at the ring Mickey gave her. She was going to marry Mickey!!!.

Sidney left with Andrew. Tess left with Richard. And Hallie, Mickey and Derek left together.

At the coffee shop Randy and Dewey had ordered milkshakes and were going to have a bro to bro chat and also discuss the murders.

"I just don't get it they cast Tori Spelling to play Sid and Rose McGowan to play Tess. Then they cast Joe Blow Nobody to play me, at least you get David Schwimmer. I get the guy who drove Jane Seymour's stage coach for one episode of Doctor Quinn".

Randy and Dewey were watching an interview with Tori Spelling on the shop's TV.

'Okay, let's get down to business, the way I see it is someone is trying to make a real life sequel, you know cash in on all the movie hoopla. So it's our job to observe the rules of a sequel. Number one, the body count is always bigger, hello, four people dead already, number 2 the death scenes are much more elaborate, more blood, more gore, carnage candy. Your core audience just expects it. And number three if you want your sequel to become a franchise, never ever..." Randy was then cut up.

" How do we find the killer that's what I want to know" he snapped.

"Let's look at the suspects, there's Mickey, the freaky taratino student not to mention dating the girl I love" Randy said before sipping his drink.

"So you think it's Mickey just based on the fact he's dating the woman you love? What's his motive?" Dewey asked.

"He doesn't need one to be criminally insane" Randy added.

"He seems like a good guy and Tess is happy so for the moment I'm assuming he is innocent".

"You thought Billy was innocent to begin with because he was dating Sidney but look how that turned out. I spose it could be Derek. The killer didn't kill him, just left him with a pity-me surface wound which conveniently missed every major vein and artery". Randy stated.

"So you're thinking Derek and/or Mickey?" Asked Dewey.

"Not so fast. Let's assume the killer or ers has half a brain. He's not a Nick At Night rerun type of guy. He wants to break some new ground. Right, so let's forget the boyfriend

It's tired, who else do we got?" Randy exclaimed.

"Who?" Dewey asked.

"Hallie" Randy stated.

"Sid's roommate. Serial killers are typically white males" Dewey stated.

"Which is why it's perfect. It's sort of against the rules but not really. But if she's a suspect so am I. Let's move on." Randy explained.

"No wait let's not move on. Maybe you are a suspect" Dewey said.

"Well if I'm a suspect then so are you" Randy replied.

"OK in all seriousness, these kids are your friends, who do you think is the killer?" Dewey asked.

Sipping his drink "How about Gale Weathers?" Randy asked.

"Gale, a killer!!"Dewey asked defensively. "Well she is vicious".

"She's an opportunist. Isn't it conceivable she's planning her next book? It's what reporters do, they stage the news" Randy stated.

"No Gale is a lot of things but she is not a killer" Dewey said.

"Just because you're sweet on her" Randy said.

"No I'm not" Dewey said blushing.

"Please, this is me talking, Randy, the unrequited love slave of your sister. I know all about obsession and pain" Randy said moving his shirt to reveal the scar left by the shot fires by Billy.

"And you've got your love scar to prove it" Dewey remarked.

"Hey what is with that limp as you were stabbed on the back?" Randy asked.

"Severed nerve" Dewey said sharply " Look Gale is no killer".

"Okay.. okay" Randy said in surrender " If she isn't a killer, then she's a target".

"So" changing the subject " how are things between you and my sister?" Dewey asked.

"Confusing" Randy sighed.

"Uh-huh"Dewey replied.

"We had a moment" Randy said.

"Right what happened?" Dewey asked.

"When we found out Cici died, Tess was devastated and I comforted her and I think she wanted to kiss me but she pulled back after she realised what was about to happen" Randy informed him.

"She sounds like she has unresolved feelings for you Rand".

Dewey answered.

"What should i do Dew?" Randy asked.

"What you are doing for her now. Being there for her"Dewey smiled.

At the dorm Tess was finishing her notes.

" I wanna go see Sid do her play" Tess said to Richard.

"Sure" he said sitting on the couch.

Tess gathered up her stuff and Richard escorted her to the drama hall.

When they got there, there was commotion. Andrew was talking to students.

"What's going on Andrew?" Richard asked his colleague.

"Sidney may have been attacked up on stage. The problem is nobody saw anything" Andrew replied. "I've asked that Gold bloke and he never saw anyone on stage who shouldn't have been there".

"Where's Sid?" Tess asked.

"She's in the backroom" Andrew said.

Tess rushed through and found Sidney in her costume crying.

"Sid what happened?" Tess asked sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"He was up on stage Tess!! They think I'm crazy because no-one saw anything!!" Sidney said. Her eyes were red and black mascara was smudged on her face.

"I believe you Sid"Tess smiled.

"Thanks Tess. I think me and Derek may have broken up" Sid said.

"What? Why?" Tess asked.

"Mickey was supposed to go with me after rehearsal but he had to edit instead so Derek came. I told him I needed space" Sid said.

"Sid, Derek loves you. He'll understand" Tess said.

"Look what happened when you and Randy had a break, you ended up breaking up completely!!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Sid, that was different. We took a break and I moved on" Tess said. "I thought he had too".

"What if Derek is the killer? Just like Billy?" Sidney asked.

"I see the way he looks at you and that isn't the face of someone who is a killer" Tess said.

Sidney gave her a small smile "I best get dressed. I have computer work to do in the library".

"I'll join you Sid that way I'm close to you" Tess replied.

Both girls stood up and hugged then Sidney went to get dressed.

Outside on campus it was a bright, sunny afternoon. Dewey and Randy had met up with Gale and Joel. They were sat on a bench near a tree to shade from the hot sun.

"Ok, let's just assume the killer is repeating Woodsboro" Gale said with a cigarette in her hand.

Her phone then rung and she answered it ,",Yes?,".

"I have Bob calling" Gale said to the others.

"I'll have to call you back" Gale said on the phone.

"That doesn't answer Sidney's attack, Sidney wasn't killed in Woodsboro" Dewey replied.

"It wasn't for a lack of trying. The killer is trying to finish what was started" Randy stated.

"Sid's under protection right?" Gale asked.

"Yeah along with my sister" Dewey replied.

Gale's phone rung again 'Hello? Tell Bob I'll call him back!" Gale said hanging up.

"When did she start smoking?" Dewey asked.

"Ever since those nude pictures on the internet" Randy smirked.

"It was just my head, it was Jennifer Aniston's body" Gale remarked. "Anyway you're forgetting something, in Woodsboro there were more victims before the homestretch. Tatum, my camera man, Himbry".

"Timeout!! I don't need to be hearing about no dead cameraman alright? Now I'm warning you guys! I'm a verb away from vacating these premises, I'm gonna go get some coffee, doughnuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack. Special k 'x' not Malcolm, and I'll be back when you start talking about something a little more saved by the bell-ish, all right?" Joel said getting up and walking away.

"He seems a little shaky" Dewey observed.

"Don't worry about him, if the killer is following a pattern, then maybe we can figure out who's next" Gale said.

"I wouldn't follow a killers pattern, we were all involved in Woodsboro, it could be anyone of us" Dewey stated.

"So what do you wanna do bonehead ? Wait and sit here and see who drops next?"she asked growing more frustrated with him.

"I don't know.. phonehead"Dewey retaliated.

Gale's phone rung again and she didn't answer so it kept ringing.

Randy grabbed the phone "Gale's not here!!" He said.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? You three look deep in thought. Have you ever felt a knife cut through human flesh and scrape the bone beneath?".

It was the killer. Randy's face turned white. "It's him" Randy said putting his hand over the speaker.

"Who?" Asked Dewey.

"The killer. He can see us" Randy said.

"Just keep him on the phone" Dewey asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, just keep him talking. Come on Gale" Dewey said as both him and Gale walked around looking for anyone using a cellphone.

"So what's your favourite scary movie?" Randy asked walking about nervously. And trying to make conversation to keep them on the phone.

"You'll never find me" the killer taunted.

"Yeah what do you care? let them have their fun. So, uh what's up?" Randy said.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" The killer asked.

"Show girls, absolutely frightening, what's yours?" Randy asked.

Randy then ran up behind a girl who had a cellphone in her hand.

"Sorry" he said apologetic.

"What's your problem?" The girl asked annoyed.

Randy continued searching "Let me guess, the house on sorority row, dorm that dripped blood, splatter university, graduation day, final exam. Am I close?".

"Closer than you think".

Suddenly a guy throwing a ball bashed into Randy from behind scaring the shit out of him.

"Too slow geek. Do you want to die?".

"Is that the best you can do because Billy and Stu were much more original".

Meanwhile, Gale and Dewey saw a young guy using a cellphone so rushed to find out whether he was responsible.

"Why are you even here Randy you'll never be the leading man" The killer taunted him.

"FUCK YOU!" Randy shouted down the phone.

"No matter how hard you try you'll never be the hero, and you'll never get the girl!" The killer said as Randy rushed to a man holding a cellphone but realised he was mistaken.

"Shit sorry" Randy said to the man.

"Wrong guy dead boy" The killer said.

"Oh yeah? Well let's redirect a moment, Mr I'm So Original".

Gale and Dewey had tackled the young man on his cellphone and they apologised for their mistake.

"Where's your innovation? Why copycat two high school loser- ass dickheads? Stu was a pussy-ass wet rag and Billy Loomiss, Billy Loomiss what the fuck? Jesus what a rat-lookin, homo-repressed momma's boy. Why not set your goals higher?" Randy was now stood with his back to Gale's newsvan " You wanna be one of the big guys? Huh? Manson,Bundy, OJ, Son of a bi".

Randy was grabbed from behind and dragged into the newsvan. He attempted to wrestle his assilant but was slammed against the window causing the glass to crack. The killer then stabbed him four times killing him.

The killer then took their mask off leaving it in the van and walked off.

Dewey and Gale returned and wondered where Randy was "Where's Randy? Dewey asked.

"Randy!!" Gale shouted.

Joel then appeared and they noticed the van window "Hey who broke my window?" Joel asked.

Dewey then opened the van door and they saw the dead body of Randy. He was covered in blood and stab wounds.

Gale screamed and Joel collapsed.

Sidney and Tess were sat at the computers in the library with Andrew and Richard keeping an eye on things.

Tess's computer than froze " Sid, did your computer just freeze?".

A guy next to them heard Tess and said "You have an instant message just hit ALT M".

"Yeah, but I'm not signed on" Tess said.

"Someone in the library, all the terminals are connected" The guy informed her.

Tess did what the guy said and the message came up saying "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT. THE POLICE CAN'T SAVE YOU".

Both girls stood up shocked. The detectives then came running and saw the computer.

Andrew took Sidney to the doorway and Richard took Tess to the coffee stand.

"It's probably just a sick joke Tess. Just wait right here ok?" Richard smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah" She smiled back.

The detectives took sveral minutes looking at everyone's computer but could find noone. There was suddenly a raised voice "Lovable and fucked up Sidney Prescott, everybody's favourite little victim" It was Cotton Weary, extremely pissed off.

Cotton was hang cuffed and taken to the police station. The girls went too.

When they arrived at the police station, Cotton was taken in by the detectives. Dewey and Hallie were stood on the doorstep looking grim.

"What's up Dew?" Smiled Tess.

"I need to talk to you both. I thought it was best to have Hallie with us" Dewey said dreading breaking the news to them especially Tess.

"Okay Dew" Sidney said.

Dewey and Hallie accompanied them into an interview room.

They all sat down.

"So what's up Dew?" Tess asked.

Dewey struggled to say it "Randy, he uh.. didn't make it".

"No you're wrong" Tess said unable to accept it.

"He was attacked in Gale's newsvan. He died at the scene" Dewey said putting his arm around her.

"NOOO!! YOU'RE WRONG!!" Tess said pushing Dewey off and standing up.

"It shouldn't have been Randy, it should have been me" Sidney said small tears running down her face.

"No Sid" Dewey said.

"I should call his mother" Sid stated.

"I already did it" Dewey said.

"Are you okay Sid?" He then asked.

"Stop treating me like glass Dewey, I'm not going to break" Sidney said. The truth was she was coping a lot better than Tess was who couldn't accept it.

"Tess are you okay?" Hallie asked getting up and walking to the corner where Tess was standing looking empty and numb.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tess asked.

"Randy's dead Tess. He's gone" Hallie said.

"Randy's dead, he's dead, he's gone!" Tess said laughing.

"Tess?" Dewey asked.

"I'm fine ok" Tess said.

"You're not fine Tess" Dewey said. "Let's go outside".

Dewey held Tess's hand and they walked out of the station.

They found a bench outside the police station and sat down "Tess he's gone".

"I know. Randy died. He died" Tess cried out.

"Let it all out Tess" Dewey said holding his sister. His heart was breaking for her. He knew deep down Randy was the man she really loved.

She sobbed into Dewey's coat and then said "I never told him how I have been feeling since Cici died. I fell in love with him again. I never got to tell him that. He died thinking I didn't love him" She then cried again and Dewey held her.

"Tess, I think he did know deep down" Dewey said.

Tess then showed him her engagement ring from Mickey "Does this look like I loved Randy? That's right, Mickey proposed in the canteen and I said YES!!!!".

"Oh Tess!!" Dewey said.

"I never got to say goodbye" Tess said crying. " I love him, I always have and now he's dead and we'll never get to be together. I thought I loved Mickey but I realised now I didn't".

"Please don't beat yourself up Tess" Dewey pleaded.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it will kill you Tess. You now have to decide do you stay with Mickey or break up with him?" Dewey said.

"I don't know. I can't think about Mickey right now" She then got back up and walked back into the police station where Sidney and Hallie were sat together at a table.

Cotton had been interogated and was about to be released.

"What's going on?"Dewey asked Hartley.

"We have to let him go, we don't have anything on him" Hartley replied as Cotton went to sign release papers.

Gale was stood drinking a cup of water "What do you think you're doing Cotton?" She asked.

"Waiting for my 15 minutes of fame, you can understand that can't you Gale?" He said bitterly.

"Don't do anything stupid Cotton" She said.

"Gale, you were so instrumental in my freedom, you're not having character doubts now?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Cotton walked past Sidney and handed her his card "Sidney if you change your mind".

"Come on, take a hike" Remarked Hartley.

Dewwey got hold of the card and threw it in the bin "Sorry about that, what a creep. They're gonna take you and Tess somewhere safe".

"Yeah, where's that?" Sidney asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be there with you both" Hallie said giving both Sidney and Tess a smile.

Andrew and Richard appeared at the table.

"Who's doing this Dewey, if not Cotton then who?" Asked Sidney.

"I don't know Sid, but I will find them" He said assuring.

When they got outside Richard said to Tess quietly "I'm really sorry about Randy".

Tess gave him a small smile and said "Thanks".

Outside Gale was being hounded by Debbie Salt "How are you holding up Gale? It must be scary knowing someone is out there enjoying all this. How does that make you feel?".

Gale snapped "Look local woman, I know you hold me as your career template and it gives you some sort of charge to challenge me BUT GIVE IT A REST!!".

"You're right I'm sorry Gale" Debbie walked away feeling guilty.

Joel then having recovered from his fainting approached Gale.

"What's going on Joel?" She asked close to tears. Randy's death had really affected her.

"Well let's see they impounded my van, it's now an official crime scene thanks to you" He then handed her the bag of tapes "Enjoy, see you wouldn't wanna be you" he then walked away.

"Joel!! I need you!" She exclaimed.

"No, you need to have your head examined" Joel said before getting in a taxi and leaving.

Dewey came out of the police station looking tired and emotional and walked past Gale saying nothing. He was worried sick for his sister.

"I feel bad Dewey, I feel really bad. I never say that cause I never feel bad about anything, but I feel bad now" Gale said honestly. She liked Randy and thought he was a good guy.

"Is this another brilliant Gale Weathers' performance?" Dewey asked.

"There are no cameras here, I just wanna find this fucker!!" Gale exclaimed.

"Me too. Can I give you a hand with these?" he asked bending down to Gale's bag full of video tapes "What is all this?" He then asked.

"Just some crowd footage that Joel shot. Hey wait a minute, if the killer really is watching and releshing every moment, then he'd be here on all these tapes, right?" She asked hopeful.

"It's worth a look" Dewey said.

Gale smiled "Definitely worth a look". They both picked up the videos and rushed off.

At the dorm rooms. Sidney had packed stuff along with Hallie. They just had to go to Tess's. It was hard for Tess to go back there after Cici's death.

It wouldn't be long until Cici's family would arrive and clear her stuff out.

"Tess?" Asked Sidney softly.

"Yeah, Sid" Tess said. Her face was red and puffy where she had been crying most of the evening.

"Would you like me and Hallie to get your things? Then you could wait in the car with Andrew and Richard" Sidney suggested."Is that ok?" Sidney then turned to the two cops who both nodded.

"Thanks Sid, thanks Hal. I just can't face it" Tess said.

"We won't be long" Sid said as the two girls went inside Tess and Cici's dorm room.

"Let's get in the car Tess" Richard smiled.


	7. More Heartache

Dewey and Gale had arrived at the college lecture hall and let themselves in.

"Here we go!! Video archives!" Gale exclaimed.

"It's locked" Dewey stated.

"Can you picked it?" Gale asked.

"That would be breaking and entering" Dewey stated the obvious.

"No shit!" Gale said.

They got inside and there was a vcr player.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Dewey said.

"Perfect!" Gale said pleased.

Dewey and Gale unloaded all the tapes out of the bag. Dewey accidently dropped a tape on the floor and they both went to pick it up and ended up bumping heads.

"Ouch!" Gale said smiling.

"Did I hurt you?" Dewey asked worried.

"No I'm fine" Gale smiled "Can I ask something?".

"Of course" Dewey said.

"How is your sister?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"She isn't good" Dewey said mournfully.

"She loved him didn't she?" Gale asked.

"Yeah she did. It's just gonna take her a long time to heal" Dewey said.

"Wish her all my best" Gale said.

"I will, thanks Gale" Dewey said.

Gale smiled.

They both then grabbed the same tape and ended up staring at each other for a minute.

Dewey then took the tape from Gale and put it in the VCR, he then scrolled through the tape seeing the footage from the press conference.

"There he is" Gale smiled as Randy came on the screen.

"Yeah" Dewey smiled back.

They watched the bit from before when he had a go at her after Cotton's interview.

"You're cute when you're angry" Gale said.

"I was rude, I was being rude" He laughed.

"Dewey, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Gale said.

Dewey then grabbed Gale and kissed her passionately and they ended up with Gale ontop of Dewey making out.

There was suddenly a thumping noise which caused them both to look up. The footage onscreen was not Gale's. It showed Cici on the sorority house doorstep with the phone in her hand. And also Phil and Maureen in the theatre queue. And Randy arguing with the killer on the phone.

"Dewey!!" Gale exclaimed "That's not my footage!".

Suddenly the screen showed live footage of Dewey and Gale together.

Dewey got up and charged up the steps to look for the killer.

"Dewey, don't!" Gale pleaded.

Dewey ran into the control room.

"DEWEY!!" Gale shouted.

Dewey came out of the room and found nothing. "There's noone there" he said.

Suddenly the killer came out from behind Gale holding a knife.

"SHHIIIT!" She screamed. She managed to dodge the knife. Dewey then ran down the steps but lost his footing due to his limp. Gale hit the killer with a phone. She then ran out of the room and down a hall to look for a door to hide in.

She found a door and opened it up and hid inside. There was no light. She then turned the light on to find herself in a sound room. She then looked over to see the killer looking in the room next door. The killer then opened the door but could find Gale. She was hiding behind a wall. The killer kept searching and she kept moving behind walls. She then managed to escape into another sound room but it did not have a lock on it.

"Fuck!!" She exclaimed.

Dewey then opened the door from the other sound room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Gale!! Gale!!" He shouted but she did not hear him.

He then began banging on the glass but it was sound proof. He then looked down and noticed his shoe was stuck in someone's leftover pizza.

"Gale!!" He continued banging..

The killer than came up behind him and grabbed him. Dewey reached for the microphone and said "Gale" into it.

This got her attention and she turned round to see the killer stab him in the back multiple. He then fell to the ground.

"No!!!" Gale cried out.

Gale looked up to see the killer looking at the door to the room where she was hiding. She got up and threw a cupboard down against the door. The killer started swinging his knife against the door.

He then grabbed a stool and threw it several times at the soundproof glass.

Gale then knelled down on the floor and then looked up to see the killer had gone.

Tessa was sat in the cop car with Andrew and Richard waiting for Hallie and Sidney to bring her stuff down.

The two girls came downstairs with bags when Derek appeared. "Sid" he said.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Sid asked.

"I came to make sure you left safely. Tell Tess how sorry I am about Randy" Derek asked.

"Yeah..." Sidney said.

Andrew got out of the car and helped Hallie get the bags in the boot of the cop car.

"We better get going" Andrew said to Sidney.

Hallie got in the car next to Tess.

"Listen when this is all over Sid, I'll still be here" Derek smiled at Sid.

Sidney then kissed Derek and got in the cop car as it drove off.

Minutes later the cop car came to red lights and stopped.

"So where you taking us anyway?" Hallie asked.

Andrew turned around and said "If we tell you then we will have to kill you". He then smiled at Richard.

"Don't ask, don't tell" Richard replied smiling.

The killer jumped up at the window and smashed the driver side window and then slashed Richard's throat.

The three girls were in total shock as was Andrew.

Andrew then got out of the car where the killer then kicked him in the head and then slammed his head against the car window whilst Tess,Sidney and Hallie were kicking and screaming trying to get out of the car.

The killer then walked around and pushed Richard's dead body out of the car and onto the road, he then got in the driving seat.

Andrew then got up and held his gun up "Get out of the car you fucker!!".

The killer then proceeded to drive into Andrew which caused him to land on the bonnet of the car. The killer then drove the car against the side of another car. The car then crashed into a wall causing construction site materials to go everywhere. A pole went straight through Andrew's head and into the car breaking the windscreen and partition. He died still clutching his gun.

Sidney, Hallie and Tess came back up with cuts on their heads. They could see the killer was still in the driving seat but unconsious.

"Do you think he's dead?" Tess asked.

"I don't think so, look he's still breathing" Sid remarked.

"Ohhh is he dead?" Hallie asked seeing Andrew's body.

"I think so" Sid replied.

They grabbed the door handles and tried to open the doors but they had no luck.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Tess asked.

"We're not supposed to, it's a cop car" Sidney remarked.

They continued banging on the windows.

"Look!" Tess exclaimed.

"What?" Sidney and Hallie both said in unison.

"See the pole that killed Andrew and came through the windscreen and hit the partition? well just maybe if we pull at it, we can squeeze through?" Tess observed.

"It could work" Sid added.

"Help me both of you" Tess said.

The three girls began pulling at the partition, eventually pulling enough away so they could squeeze through.

Tess then squeezed through the gap and onto the front passenger seat. She then tried to open the door but she had no luck as the car was against a wall.

"We're jammed up against a wall" Tess said.

Tess then reached across to the killer going to take their mask off.

"Don't Tess" Hallie exclaimed frightened.

She then reached across and tried the driver side door but it was locked.

"We're gonna have to go through the window" Tess remarked.

Tess then began climbing through the driver window and got herself out of the car. She than frantically pulled on the back passenger door to get Sidney and Hallie out but the door was locked.

"Girls, you're gonna have to go through the front. Come on, he's not gonna hurt you! I'll help you" Tess said.

Sidney was the first one out then followed by Hallie.

"Come on Sid, Hallie!!" Tess said as they ran back down the street.

"Hallie, Tess, I wanna know who it is!!" Sid exclaimed.

"Oh no come on let's go!" Hallie exclaimed. "We're smart people let's get the fuck outta here and get the cops".

"When they get here he'll be gone. It'll only take a minute. I have to do this" Sidney said running back to the car.

When she got there, the killer had gone!!.

"Oh shit" Sidney exclaimed.

"What?" Tess said standing by Hallie's side.

"He's gone!" Sidney said.

"What??" Hallie said unable to believe he escaped without being seen or heard.

The killer suddenly came from behind an alley and stabbed Hallie to death, Hallie then fell to the ground dead. The killer than ran off having not laid a finger on Tess.

Sidney and Tess screamed then they ran off screaming and crying. They had no choice but to return to campus.

On the campus Gale had got up and walked out of the door and bumped into Cotton who's hands were covered in blood.

"Get away from me!" Gale cried.

"No Gale, this isn't what it looks like. I found Dewey. I tried to help him. Gale, wait Gale!" Cotton said.

Gale ran out of the building to a payphone where she saw Debbie Salt giving information on the phone.

"HELPP MEEE" Gale cried out.

"The curfew is in effect" Debbie said down the phone.

"Give me the phone!" Gale said snatching it off Debbie.

"Gale, I was in the middle of a story" Debbie said.

"I've got your goddamn story!" Gale said dialing the police "Operator, get me the police!".

"What's happening?" Debbie asked.

"Hello!! The killer, is Cotton fucking Weary!!!" Gale said down the phone.

"Cotton Weary!!" Debbie said in shock.

But was it really Cotton?.


	8. The Horrible Truth

"We have to get back to campus Sid and get the police!!" Tess exclaimed crying and trying to catch her breath from running.

"Yeah we do" Sidney replied also out of breath.

They ran to the campus and thanks to the curfew there was noone around.

They then heard noise coming from the theatre.

"Maybe it's Gus?" Sidney suggested.

"Yeah, he could help us" Tess said.

Both girls ran to the theatre and banged on the door "Gus!! Gus!!!'.

No answer.

Tess then tried the door and was able to open it. "It's unlocked".

Both girls let themselves in and ran towards the stage.

"Gus!" Sidney said but there was noone there.

They both got up to the stage and the music stopped. A spotlight then shone on both Sidney and Tessa.

"Hello?" Sidney asked.

Suddenly Derek's body is dropped down. He has passed out drunk, is topless and has tape around his mouth.

"OMG Derek!!" Sidney exclaimed. "Wake up!!" She then slapped his cheek waking him up.

"Oh thank god Sid, Tess, I thought I was gonna be up there until opening night" Derek quietly said.

Sidney and Tess began trying to untie him.

"He's after us. He killed Hallie and the cops. He's here" she exclaimed.

"Where?" Derek asked.

The voice said "Right here" using the voice changer.

Sidney and Tess turned around to see the killer in the costume.

"Don't you realise history repeats itself?" Asked the killer in a very familiar voice especially to Tess.

The killer then removed their mask, underneath was Mickey.

Tess stood numb. How could it be the man who claimed to love her? Who had asked her to marry her?.

"Mickey? How can it be you?" Tess asked hoping this was all just a sick joke.

Mickey then put the voice changer against his mouth and said "Surprise Sidney!".

Tess looked into the eyes of the man she had loved. He wasn't there anymore. What was there now was pure evil.

"I had nothing against you Tess. Why do you think you never got attacked? Because I couldn't touch you. Despite me being a killer I could never hurt the girl I loved." Mickey explained.

"You killed Randy!!!!!" Tess exclaimed.

"He had to die. He was trying to take you away from me. And I couldn't bear to lose you. I saw you both after Cici died. I saw the way you both looked at each other and I knew you were falling in love with him again" Mickey explained. Tess could see a stray tear coming out of his eye.

" I didn't love him, I loved you. Why else would I be your fiancée??" She exclaimed holding her left hand up and showing him the ring.

"You're lying!!! Fuck this!!" Mickey exclaimed in frustration.

He then turned back to Sidney and said "Since Derek disappeared I've been on my own, all fucking night. Thanks a lot partner".

Tess couldn't believe it. Mickey AND Derek. Poor Sid she thought.

Sidney started to believe it " No it can't be. Not you?".

"No Sid, he's crazy. You know me better than that" Derek pleaded.

"It's ok Derek we got her" Mickey said.

"Sid, he's lying, he's lying. Untie me!! Untie me!!" Derek exclaimed.

"What's the matter Derek? Sidney experiencing some déjà vu?" Mickey remarked.

"Boyfriend killer, boyfriend killer" Mickey then said.

"No. Im gonna fucking kill you, fucking kill you, you are dead, dead" Derek exclaimed in anger.

Suddenly Mickey aimed the gun at Derek and shot him in the heart.

Sidney and Tess rushed to his side to stop the bleeding.

As Derek was dying he said "I would never have hurt you".

He then passed away.

Mickey then spoke " You should really deal with your trust issues Sid. I mean poor Derek, he's completely innocent and such a nice boy too. And he was gonna be a doctor, he's the kind of boy you wanna bring home to mom, if you had a mom" Mickey smirked.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Sidney shouted.

"So vulgar!! Did Billy allow you to talk to him in this way?" Mickey asked.

"Billy was a sick fuck just like you!!" Sidney exclaimed.

"No, Billy was a sick fuck who tried to get away with it, Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught, see, I have it all planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies. You see it's never been done before, and just wait until the trial, because these days, it's all about the trial. The effects of cinema violence on society. I'll get Cochran and Derschovitz to represent me. Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defense. It's air tight Sid" Mickey smiled excited.

"You're psychotic and you broke my heart!!" Tessa spoke.

"Well that'll be our little secret. It's all about execution baby!!!."

"Well you're forgetting one thing about Billy Loomiss" Tess remarked.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"We fucking killed him!!" Tess exclaimed punching him in the eye with her engagement ring. He then dropped the gun and Sidney kicked him hard.

"You piece of shit!!" Tess exclaimed ripping the ring off her finger and throwing it as far as she could. " We are over!!".

"Oh don't do this baby you know you want me" he grinned sinisterly.

The only same part of Mickey which was loving Tess was gone and he began chasing her and Sidney around trying to punch them.

He got one punch on Sidney and then one on Tessa.

Tess fell to the ground and hit her head knocking her out.

"Tess!" Sidney exclaimed rushing over to her.

Mickey had managed to grab the gun back off Sidney.

"Oh you've got a Linda Hamilton thing going on, it's nice , I like it".

Derek's dead body then lifted back up.

"Now who's doing that? Could that be the mystery guest waiting in the wings? Told you I had a partner Sid. Surprise cameo just for you" Mickey exclaimed with excitement.

A door opened from backstage, it was Gale.

"Gale?" Sidney asked believing she was the killer.

Gale shook her head in and in walked Debbie Salt pointing a gun.

"Mrs Loomiss?" Sidney asked recognising her as her dead boyfriend's mother.

"What?" Gale asked struggling to take it in.

"Billy's mother!! It's a nice twist huh? Didn't see it coming did ya?" He asked.

"It can't be, I've seen pictures of you" Gale stated.

"Lose 60 pound and a lot of work later" Sidney remarked.

"It's called a makeover, you should try it, looking tired there yourself Gale" Debbie said removing her coat and then aiming her gun at them again.

"So you two are in this together?" Gale asked.

"Yeah well I had to have financing. Tuition's expensive, Deb there, my backer, we met on the internet, psycho classifieds" Mickey explained.

"It's estimated that there are 97 active serial killers in the country today so Mickey here was quite a find. Definitely one on the way up. All he needed was guidance and nurturing" Debbie said.

"As only a mother could do" Sidney remarked.

"Wait until the trial, it is gonna rock!!!" Mickey gleed with happiness.

"Oh Mickey there isn't going to be a trial" she then aimed the gun at Mickey and fired several shots causing his gun to fire at Gale who was attempting to run away. A badly shot Gale then fell offstage.

"Gale!!!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Two birds, one stone. Mickey was a good boy but my god that blame the movie motive, did you buy that for one second? Poor boy was completely out of his mind"Debbie said.

"And you're not?" Sidney asked.

"No I'm very sane. My motive isn't as 90s as Mickey's. Mines good old fashioned revenge. You killed my son and now I kill you and I can't think of anything more rational" Debbie said going more and more crazier in the eyes.

"You're never gonna get away with this" Sidney stated.

"Oh of course I will. Everything is traceable back to Mickey including the cop gun he used to kill everyone but let's just suppose that you got hold of the other cop's gun and there was a shootout big scuffle? And you shot Mickey, killed Mickey dead, but not before he got one shot at you. So have I covered everything? Any questions? Any comments? You know though? Who gives a flying fuck anyway. Let them try and track down the second possible killer, Debbie Salt doesn't exist" Debbie said with rage.

"You're as crazy as your son was!!" Sidney exclaimed.

"What did you just say? Was that a negative remark about my son? About my Billy?" Debbie said full of anger at the woman who took her son.

"No Billy was a good boy. You did a perfect job Mrs Loomiss" Sidney said patronising her.

"Not wise to patronise a woman with a gun. Randy spoke poorly of Billy and I got a little knife-happy. I was a good mother. You know what makes me sick? I'm sick to death of people saying it's all the parent's fault.That it all starts at home!! If you want to blame someone, blame your mother. She's the one who stole my husband broke up my family, then you took my son" Debbie was really angry " You don't know what it is to be a mother, to raise a child, to teach him and guide him".

"And abandon him?" Sidney asked. "Isn't Mickey supposed to be dead?".

Sidney grabbed a beer bottle and hit Debbie over the head with it. She then ran into the back room and closed the door. Debbie was repeatly firing at it. Sidney then broke the emergency glass to get an axe. She then began hitting wires. Lights began crashing down, which almost hit Debbie. She hit another wire bringing more lights down but Debbie dodged again. Debbie than began climbing up but Sidney hit another wire bringing bricks down ontop of Debbie. Debbie then fell back onto the ground.

Sidney then switched off all the equipment and ran out of the door. But Debbie got her and tried to stab her with the knife.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. It was Cotton.

"Don't you fucking move!! Goddamn it!!" Cotton exclaimed aiming the gun at Sidney and Debbie who had hold of Sidney from behind and held the knife against Sidney's throat.

"Look I have had a very bad day and I would like to know exactly what the fuck is going on here, Sidney" Cotton shouted.

"Cotton meet Billy's mother, she's the killer" Sidney informed him.

"And who's that?" Cotton asked kicking Mickey's leg.

"The other killer, Mickey" Sidney replied.

"Ok" Cotton said.

"Look Cotton" Sidney then said.

"Shutup" Cotton snapped."So hi. You're not Debbie Salt from the post telegraph?" He then asked her.

"I can still help you Cotton" Debbie said. "Let me kill her. As long as she's alive, you're never going to be able to lead the story, that's what you really want isn't it Cotton? If you really wanna be in the spotlight then let me kill her. Then you're the survivor, you're the star. SHE SENT YOU TO PRISON FOR A YEAR!!! I think it's rather poetic".

"No Cotton, don't listen to her!!" Sidney pleaded.

"Woah, what a predicament you're in Sid. She does make a good point. I bet that Diane Sawyer interview is looking pretty good about now"Cotton said.

There was a moment's pause.

"Consider it done" Sidney said.

Cotton then fired the gun and shot Debbie dead causing her and Sidney to fall back on the ground.

A minute later Sidney got up coughing.

"That was intense" Cotton observed.

"Cotton give me the gun" Sidney demanded.

"Oh yeah sure" Cotton smiled as Sidney took the gun out of her hand.

Sidney the knelled down to see of Debbie was still alive.

"We better get our stories straight for the press statement" Cotton said.

A hand from below grabbed Sidney, it was Gale which caused both Cotton and Sidney to jump.

"Could someone get me outta here" Gale asked.

"Gale, are you alright?" Sidney asked noticing the blood on Gale's top.

"I've been shot, of course not" Gale said sarcastically.

As Cotton was grabbing Gale a weak voice spoke "Sid".

Sidney turned to see Tessa wake up "OMG Tess are you ok?".

"Just a little headache but I'm fine" Tess said "I'm sorry".

"What for?" Sidney asked.

"It's my fault for getting involved with Mickey" Tess stated "Randy's dead because of me".

Gale looked at the young girl and knew she was about to receive more bad news, Dewey was also dead.

"Tess" Gale said holding the gun Cotton had just give her.

"Hi Gale" Tess said.

"I need to tell you and Sid something" Gale said grimly.

"What Gale?" Sid asked.

"Me and Dewey were attacked and he was stabbed. Cotton found him and tried to help him but he couldn't". Gale said.

"NOOOOOO NOT DEWEY!!" Tessa cried out in Sidney's arms.

"That's the blood on my hands" Cotton informed them.

Suddenly Mickey got up and scared them. Gale repeatly shot him until he was dead.

Gale then shot Debbie in the head "Just incase".

It was over.

But the healing was about to start.

It was daybreak, and the sun was coming up. Cotton, Gale, Sidney and Tessa walked out of the theatre when police and paramedics arrived.

The press soon arrived.

Mickey, Derek and Debbie were brought out in bodybags.

Gale was bandaged up and Tessa was treated for concussion.

"You've got a couple of broken ribs there" The paramedic said to Gale.

"I'm OK" Gale said as she walked to Sidney and Tessa.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Gale asked concerned for the pair.

"We will be fine Gale" Sidney said for the both of them.

Tessa didn't think so. She had lost her fiance who had been the killer, the true love of her life, her best friend and her brother.

How could life be ok?.

Joel came up to Gale and said "I'm back!! I was hoping we could get the scoop like in the old days. You're Gale Weathers, at Windsor College".

Suddenly, there was commotion coming from the video archives building.

"We've got a live one here!!" Shouted a paramedic.

It was Dewey!! He was alive!!

Gale and Tessa went running.

"Dewey you're alive!" Tess exclaimed with happiness.

"Tessa" he said weak.

"You go with him Tess" Gale said.

"He wants you Gale, you go. I'll go later" Tessa said giving Gale a hug.

Dewey was loaded into the ambulance and Gale went along with him.

"Apparently a knife went in some old scar tissue" Tess said to Sid.

"I know, it's a miracle" Sid hugged Tess "We're gonna get through this I promise".

"I hope so" Tess said.

Chief Hartley came up to both girls and said "You girls need to come with me right now".

"Why sir?" Tess asked.

"You'll find out" he said with a smile.

What was going on? Why did Hartley want them to go with him?.


	9. Together For The Rest Of Our Lives

"I need to take you girls somewhere" Hartley said as they got in the police car.

The girls got in the car and did their seatbelts as Hartley started the car.

"Where are you taking us?" Tess asked.

"The hospital" he simply stated.

"We know Dewey has gone to hospital" Sidney said.

"It's not Dewey" he smiled.

They were both wondering what the hell was going on.

They arrived and got out of the car.

Hartley escorted them to the ER.

He then showed them to a room.

They could not believe it!!

Randy was in a hospital bed with drips and machines keeping him alive.

"Whaaaa I don't understand. He died!" Tess said on the brink of collapse. Sidney had to help keep her standing as Hartley sat down with them at Randy's bedside.

"Sidney would you mind getting Tess a cup of water?" Hartley asked smiling.

"Sure" Sidney replied leaving the room.

"Are you ok Tessa?" Hartley asked.

" Shocked" she simply stated.

"I'm going to explain ok. Randy was stabbed that is true. Gale and Dewey found him covered in blood and he was pronounced dead at the scene. He was then taken away and the coroner noticed he was breathing again and he was rushed here and stuck on machines. At the moment he is in a coma and we still don't know if he will make it" Hartley explained.

Tess was trying to let it all sink in "who knew he was alive?" She asked.

'Just me, the staff here, the coroner and Randy's mom and sister. The reason noone else knows is it was agreed between me and his mom that he should enter into the witness protection until the murders were over. And as his mom is next of kin she agreed it was the best thing for Randy's safety incase the killer found out he was alive and came here and tried to finish the job" Hartley said.

"Uhhh ok. If he wakes will he be brain-dead?" She asked.

"We don't know Tessa. The staff are doing all they can for him" Hartley smiled.

"Thankyou for doing your best to keep him safe" Tess said.

"Right I need to head back. Take care you and Sidney" Hartley said.

"Bye" she sat at Randy's bedside and began talking to him unaware Sidney was listening outside "Hey Rand. You know what? If you pull through I wanna be with you. I love you. Please wake up. You're not just my best friend you are my soulmate. I wanna leave this place with you and go far away. Take Sid with us. Just the three of us together. I know I accepted Mickey's proposal but it was a mistake. You're the one I wanna marry and grow old with. Let's get old and watch scary movies together. Let's curl up when we're in our 90's watching them. Please open those beautiful blue eyes of yours. You know how much they hypnotise me. And your sexy goatee.".

Sidney smiled outside listening to her.

"Hey Tess here's some water. How you doing?" She asked handing her the cup of water.

"Thanks Sid. He just has to wake up.".

Tess grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly.

She then felt a grip. Randy was gripping her hand.

"Rand?" Tess asked softly.

There was a small smile "Tess" he said weak.

"Sid get the doctor" Tess exclaimed.

"Randy I love you!!" She said kissing his cheek.

"I... Love... You.." he replied.

A few days later Randy was on the mend. He was sat up in bed.

'Im sorry for the pain i put you through" she said tears running down her face.

He lifted his hand and gently brushed them away "it's ok Tess".

"How can you bear me around you?" She asked.

"Because you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm not letting you walk away again" he stated.

"It's my fault you're in here. I met Mickey" she stated.

"Tess it doesn't matter to me. All I want is you to be my girl and to spend my life with you making you the happiest I can. So Tess will you be my girlfriend?" He said.

"Of course I will" she smiled.

He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him and kissed her.

When they broke their kiss he said "Together For The Rest Of Our Lives".

She smiled and looked deep into his eyes and said "Together For The Rest Of Our Lives".

He then kissed her again. She then rested her head on his chest being careful of where he was stabbed.

If he had been stabbed an inch more to the left he'd have had his carotid artery cut and he'd have died.

He gently stroked her hair.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too".

A week later Randy was discharged from hospital and they both along with Sidney packed their things and returned to Woodsboro.

Dewey also returned to Woodsboro when he was well enough. Gale went with him and was going to stay with him and help him recover.

A few months later it was agreed in order for Tess, Randy and Sidney to make a fresh start that they should join the witness protection and change their names. They moved to Monterrey in Mexico.

Sidney had bought a lovely house and had bought herself a rescue dog called Cherokee. She had changed her name to Laura.

Tess and Randy had bought a house close to Sidney and had made it their home. They were using the names Ashley for Randy and Jamie for Tess. The names of their future son and daughter.

The only person who knew all this was Dewey.

Until ...

Author note: Well that's book 2 over. Randy is alive yippee!!! Just like he should be. Stay tuned for book 3 based on the third scream movie.


End file.
